Mika and Naruto Uzumaki: Hurricane Chronicles
by mksfroogle
Summary: Welcome to the third installment of the Mika and Naruto Uzumaki fanfiction chronicles. In this Shippuden story, Mika will discover what it truly means to be a sister, a friend and a maybe even something more. The adventure will not be over until Naruto is! Warning: I do not own Naruto- Masashi Kishimoto does.
1. Bad News

**Welcome to the first chapter in Mika and Naruto Uzumaki: Hurricane Chronicles!**

**I am rewarding everyone who is a fan of this story with a longer chapter! Thank you all so much for supporting me and reading the story! Enjoy!**

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Mika Uzumaki stepped through the gates of Konoha, "Konoha" she whispered mainly to herself, "I'm home."

Shikamaru and Temari smiled but suddenly Temari remembered and grabbed the girl by her black shirt collar.

"Gaara told you he loved you!" Even Temari could hardly believe it, "And you said . . . Thank you?!"

Mika blushed, a cold sweat appearing on her skin, "Uh . . . Yeah?"

Temari let her go and swat her on the head, "Ow! Tem!"

"You deserved it!"

'_Women'_ Shikamaru thought, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, '_So troublesome. Poor Gaara though. I feel for the guy.'_

"I'm sorry Tem! I just didn't know what to say. It was so sudden!" Mika scratched the back of her head in embarrassment, "Sorry."

Temari sighed, "Oh brother! I hope he's not taking it too bad. Now he probably thinks you don't love him."

Mika fell silent and Temari glared at her, "You do love him right?"

Mika blinked and looked away from her friend, "I don't know."

Temari was about to shout at her again Shikamaru intervened, "You guys can cat fight later. We have to get to the Hokage and report."

The two women nodded in agreement and followed the Chunin to the main building. Mika's giddy feeling returned as she looked around and noticed that they had added Tsunade's face to the Hokage Mountain, "It's changed a lot here."

"Really?" Shikamaru yawned, "I haven't noticed."

Mika rolled her eyes, "Of course you haven't! You've been living here the whole time! Right Tem?"

But the blonde with four pig-tails just looked away from her, ignoring the question.

'_Crap. Now she hates me?'_

Shikamaru led them to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door, "I haven't told Tsunade of your return. I figured you wanted to see the shock on her face right?"

The red-haired girl grinned mischievously and nodded, "Oh yeah."

Shikamaru closed his eyes with a smirk on his face and knocked again until Tsunade yelled for them to come in.

Shika opened the door and Mika peeked to see Tsunade was facing away from the door with a pink haired girl at her side. It looked like they had been talking and were still in their minds caught in a dream. Like they were waiting for someone.

"M'lady" Shikamaru smiled, "We've returned."

Tsunade didn't turn around yet and Sakura was still looking outside with a sigh but the Hokage was a bit confused and tilted her head up from her lap, "Shikamaru? I thought you weren't supposed to arrive for three days?" she rested her head in her palm, her elbow leaning on the side of the chair.

Temari laughed a little, "Well we had a little help with the ride here."

"Did you see the lightning?" Shikamaru tried not to give anything away.

"Yes. It was very ominous. I don't like it."

That's when Mika decided to make herself known and stepped forward, "You find my presence ominous!? Should I just leave then?"

"That voice", All of a sudden, Sakura whipped around and gasped, "Mika?! Is that really you?!"

Tsunade stood up and turned around in shock as well, "Uzumaki?!"

Mika placed her hands on her hips and nodded, "It's so great to see you guys again! You've changed a lot Sakura."

Sakura ran over to her and surprised her with a hug, wrapping her strong arms tightly around her friend and old teammate, "I didn't think you'd be here so soon!"

Mika was shocked at Sakura's powerful grip, '_Shit! How is she so strong?!'_

"Sakura" she gasped, making the pink haired girl let her go immediately.

"Sorry Mika" she smiled, "I've forgotten how strong I've gotten sometimes. So wait . . . the lightning. That was you? But how?"

Tsunade cleared her throat, "That can wait Sakura. Shikamaru, you are relieved for the day for missions. You may escort lady Temari around Konoha and show her where she will be staying while she is here for the next few days."

"Yes mam" Shikamaru almost groaned but led Temari out of the room.

Mika smiled at the Hokage, "So Tsunade, -"

"Before that, brat, where are your bandages?!"

Mika titled her head to the side before she finally remembered, "Oh! Hahahhah! I don't need those anymore. I've completely mastered my anger and 'that' power. Don't worry."

"Are you sure Mika? I wouldn't want to have to do something drastic just because you thought you could handle it."

"Are you talking about Okami and his unstable chakra leaking out?" Sakura asked and Mika realized that she wasn't supposed to know anything about Okami.

Sakura picked up on the look Mika gave her and laughed, "Oh I know now that you have the eleven tails inside of you. It was pretty obvious after I thought about it. All those time you talked to yourself, made up that diagnostic about your anger and when you bled from your stomach. I mentioned it once to Tsunade"

"I thought it best if I just told her rather than she made something else up. I guess she was just too observant" Tsunade joked and Mika smiled.

"Well I'm glad at least someone else knows. I was getting tired of always keeping it a secret."

Sakura smiled back but then frowned, "But then. . .who else knows?"

Mika frowned with her, "All the Jounin, most Chunin, the elders, some adult villagers and council, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, most others in Suna, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke."

"What?!" she yelled, "How come so many people knew but me?!"

Mika shrugged, trying to get away from the subject and Tsunade shook her head, "Tell you guys what, Sakura, how about you take Mika to her apartment. We'll have an assessment tomorrow on how well you've grown, Mika."

"Assessment? But wouldn't it be better to wait for Naruto to return too then? Then we'd have most of the team!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "But how do you know if Naruto would be here soon or not?"

The Uzumaki girl grinned, "I met him and Jiraiya on my way to Suna from the Land of Snow. That was about 3 and a half months ago or so. They'll be here soon."

Tsunade still looked unsure, "Okay. But we'll only wait a few days, kid."

"He'll be here before then" she promised.

-88888888888888888888-

Gaara tapped his pen on his desk.

The Kazekage wasn't doing so well after Mika left. He wouldn't admit it but she had broken his heart a bit when she hadn't told him she loved him too.

He narrowed his eyes, '_Was it just sex to her? Just her animal demon's primal instincts?'_

But Gaara knew deep in his heart that that wasn't the case. Mika was never one who would just be open like that. Besides, after her fiasco with Sasuke, he couldn't blame her. That sad excuse for a man told her he loved her and tried to kill her. No wonder she would be so reluctant.

'_But surely she realizes how different I am? I would never hurt her like he did.'_

Gaara sighed and went back to his paperwork.

-888888888888888888888-

Once Sakura brought Mika to her and Naruto's old apartment, pure nostalgia flowed through her, "It feels like it's been forever since last I was here."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah. Good luck with the cleaning."

Mika sighed, "Yeah. But it will only get worse when Naruto gets back, you know. He's so messy!"

Sakura made an amused noise, "Well I'll see you tomorrow alright? You probably want some time to yourself."

The Uzumaki kunoichi nodded, "You know me. See you tomorrow Sakura. It was great to see you again."

The pink haired girl waved good-bye, not trusting her voice from breaking down in a cry. Mika usually was never so calm and nice like this and it made Sakura so happy.

Once the girl left, Mika wandered around her and Naruto's apartment with a sigh, _'Everything's the same.' _She found the dusty picture of her team sitting on the desk by the bed. She wiped off the dust and smiled at the picture. It was of when they first became a team together. But she glared hard at Sasuke's picture that looked so pissy.

'_One day perhaps.'_ She thought, '_one day perhaps you'll awaken from your madness Sasuke.'_

She placed the picture down and went over to the door that held her old studio. Carefully she opened the door to reveal an easel, many canvas, the strong scent of dried and old paint and the warm feeling of the sun beating from the one window that was slowly fading with the sun itself. It was almost sundown. She had lost track of time taking to Sakura.

Her eyes wandered to a particular canvas that she hadn't destroyed long ago. It was one of the first paintings she did of Gaara when they first met.

Her eyes widened as she bent down and picked up the painting that was lying on the floor. It might have escaped her wrath, but apparently it hadn't escaped her heart, "Gaara"

She placed the painting on the easel and stared at the easel, "how do I feel about you? You're a great ninja, a wonderful leader, the perfect lover and an amazing man. But . . . you love _me? Me? _Why me? Do I love you? I don't even know. I've never thought about it I guess."

Mika thought about all the times she spent with him. He had been harsh at first when they met. He was different and cold but familiar. But then once they started spending time together, he was a bit more understandable. He was just like her.

And then he betrayed her and the Shukaku escaped from him to satisfy its blood lust.

And then he pleaded forgiveness from her. He begged her to forgive him. He wanted so badly to be her friend and she forgave him.

But after Sasuke violated her and tried to take advantage of her, Mika felt hurt and disgusting.

Then Sasuke almost killed her and it tore her heart apart. His words were lies. He didn't really love her like he said.

And then Gaara and her trained together and spent time with each other in Suna and Mika couldn't have been happier if it wasn't for her dark side trying to escape. When they parted, she felt torn.

Two years of loneliness when she finally returned to him and she felt complete.

'_Is that love? Feeling whole?'_

But the statement of Gaara's love is what surprised her_, 'Does he even know what love means now? He's only known it for what? A few years?'_

She shook her head_, 'Of course he knows. He's had Temari and Kankuro to show him for all that time. But how could he just say it so easily? And he just expected her to say it right back?'_

Mika slid to the floor and hugged her knees that night in deep thought. The question ringing in her mind continuously.

'_Do I love him?'_

-888888888888888888888888888-

The next day, Mika woke up feeling even more confused and strange than before she went to bed. She just felt so tired, so empty.

'_Am I feeling guilty?'_

She sighed and got ready for the day, '_Naruto and Jiraiya should be back today either today or tomorrow. Well that's what Jiraiya said he calculated anyway. Hope they make it in time.'_

She left her apartment and wandered off to the gates of Konoha, '_Got nothing else to do today_.'

She sat on a roof and waited, watching the gates with intense suspension, _'Might as well wait for brother to come home'_

Mika was very much used to waiting. She had went through hours and sometimes days of meditation forced on to her by Kenshin and Imako. If anyone could sit still and wait in their own thoughts for days it was her.

An hour later, however, Mika found herself getting slightly impatient. But then again, perhaps it was because she was waiting for her brother that made her so twitchy_, 'hurry up dammit!'_

"Waiting for Naruto, I see, Mika?"

"Yeah. . . . . . ?"

She whipped around, "Kakashi sensei?!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Yep, it's me alright. How are you? It's been a while, kid."

Mika stood up respectfully and grinned at her old master, "I'm great sensei! You?"

"I'm fine" he sighed, "But I gotta say, it's pretty quiet without all my little students around."

Mika laughed.

"So how was training in the Land of Snow?"

Mika narrowed her eyes and smirked, "It was worth it. But I won't tell you anything. I'll show ya when the time comes. When Naruto arrives."

Kakashi listened carefully to his old student's cryptic-like talk, "Huh. Alright but how long are you willing to wait for him? It could be days before Naruto returns to Konoha."

She shrugged, "Nah." She returned her gaze to the gate, "I can smell him in the breeze. Their close."

-8888888888888888888888888888-

Gaara was standing outside the Kazekage building on a large balcony looking out on his village.

A sigh escaped his lips.

He still couldn't get over Mika's inconsiderate words, _'It's not her fault. If she doesn't love me, oh well. She's still my friend. I guess.'_

He groaned inwardly, '_Dammit.' _

-88888888888888888888888888888888-

Naruto saw the gates up ahead, "Oh boy! We're nearly there Pervy-Sage!"

Jiraiya smirked at his student, "You can hardly wait can you?"

He shook his head vigorously, "Nope! I can't wait to see everyone! Do you think Mika will be there already?!"

The sanin nodded, "Of course. She wouldn't break a promise now would she?"

Naruto didn't answer his teacher and they passed through the gates in relief, _'I'm home'_

"It's been more than two years" Naruto looked reminiscent with a grin plastered on his face.

Jiraiya nodded and smirked as he watched Naruto jump up onto a pole up by the rooftops, "Whoohooo! Konoha! You haven't changed at all!"

"And neither have you, Naruto."

The blonde whipped around and grinned, "Mika!"

His twin sister grinned at him. Naruto didn't even notice Kakashi standing there as well when he leaped over to the rooftop and glomped his sister in a big warm hug.

Mika embraced her brother tightly back, "Welcome home, Naruto."

Naruto laughed in her ear, not trusting himself to actually say anything just yet.

Kakashi watched the display of sibling affection with a smile under his mask, "What, no hug for your old sensei?" he spoke teasingly.

Naruto blinked and let go of his sister, "Kakashi sensei! You haven't changed a bit!"

Mika swat his shoulder, "You recognized Kakashi right away but not your own sister?!"

Naruto chuckled but Kakashi looked a bit confused.

"Oh!" Mika smiled, "When I was on my way to Suna from the Land of Snow, I met Naruto and Jiraiya at a nearby town. Dimwit, here, didn't recognize me at first!"

"Aw come on sis!" Naruto pouted, "You had your hair up and you 'grew' so of course I'm not going to recognize you immediately!."

"Naruto you thought I was a rapist!"

"Yeah because you were hovering over me while I was sleeping!"

Kakashi broke them up, "Alright, alright kids. That's enough. I get the picture. Man, you two sure haven't changed at all either."

Mika smirked, "Well maybe not in personality but defiantly in power. You'll find out soon."

"Oh crap!" Naruto started going through his backpack, "I almost forgot Master Kakashi! I got something for ya!"

"Oh?"

Naruto pulled out a book and Mika rolled her eyes, "Oh god."

Kakashi stared at the book in rapture, "No way. . . Is this?"

"Yep. It's the latest book in the make-out series. The first in three years. I figured you'd like it!"

"Suck up" Mika muttered.

Jiraiya called down from below, "Hey, It's probably time to go see Tsunade, don't ya think Naruto?"

"Oh yeah!" he grabbed Mika's hand and jumped down to Jiraiya with his sister in tow, "Come with us, sis, we can catch up! Come on Master Kakashi! You too!"

The four ninja walked in the streets of Konoha on their way to the Hokage tower when Mika smelt a familiar scent up ahead. Naruto suddenly swung his arm around her shoulder, though, affectionately before she could say anything.

"I missed ya sis" he told her, "So when did you get here?"

"Oh, only yesterday. I arrived with Shikamaru and Temari using my Lightning Teleportation Jutsu."

"Oh! You've got to show it to me again sometime! It was totally awesome!"

Mika laughed, "Hey! You want to go get some Ichiraku ramen after we visit Tsunade?"

"Oh yeah!" He shook her shoulders with his arm. He really didn't want to let her go. He had a tough enough time over two years ago actually letting her go with Gaara let alone the Land of Snow. And now since she was finally back with him, he didn't want to let her out of his sight.

Mika sniffed again, "Oh well look who it is"

Naruto looked up to see Sakura walking with Tsunade and Shizune around the corner, "Oh! Hey! Sakura!"

The pink haired girl twirled around at the mention of her name and smiled, "Naruto!"

She walked up to him with Tsunade and Shizune behind her, "Wow! I almost didn't recognize you! Guess we've both grown huh?"

"If ya say so! You haven't changed at all!"

'_Oh god Naruto_.' Mika thought, '_You'd think you'd learn after all this time.'_

"Or maybe you've just gotten taller" Sakura tried to be nice.

Naruto hid a light blush.

"Naruto! Big brother!"

'_Oh no I know that voice. That kid that looks up to Naruto so much'_

They looked around to see Konohamaru grinning at them all, "Check out my new jutsu!"

Mika rolled her eyes as the scene unfolded around her. Of course Konohamaru used sexy jutsu, Naruto was going to try and out-do him and Sakura punches him in the face.

'_Holy shit Sakura's gotten strong!'_

Tsunade broke up the 'reunion', "Alright that's enough with the emotional reunion. Kakashi, take it away."

The silver-haired ninja snapped his book shut and sighed, "It's been awhile but from now on, you three are a part of my team again but not as sensei and students, but as equals."

He pulled out two bells they remembered from their first exercise together, "I want to see how much you've all grown. The rules are the same. Attack as though you mean to kill."

Mika nodded, '_Oh, you guys are gonna be blown away. I've already seen how Naruto's changed but I doubt Kakashi's changed much at all. Sakura, however, has seemed to have gotten stronger."_

-8888888888888888888888-

They finally reached their old practice field a few minutes later and smiled at the old memories. Mika, however, wasn't too reminiscent anymore. Especially if those memories contained Sasuke Uchiha.

Kakashi stood amongst them still holding out the bells, "You have until sunrise tomorrow to get the bells from me. Use whatever force you see necessary to get them from me."

Mika ignored Naruto and Sakura when they mentioned the old cell seven and how this practice field brought back memories. Kakashi even looked a bit sad at the thought but Mika just snarled a bit.

"Alright enough. Let's just do this." She stretched her arms out and cracked her neck, "So there's no limitations as to what jutsu we use?"

Kakashi nodded, "None."

Mika grinned, "You're going to wish you didn't say that."

Naruto smirked but Sakura looked apprehensive.

"We'll see" Kakashi lifted up his headband that covered his Sharingan eye and put his book away.

"Not gonna read this time?" Naruto teased him.

"Or have you already finished it?" Sakura pulled on some battle gloves and Kakashi stanced at the ready.

"Nope. I'm just going to save it for later. Besides, I have a feeling that this time I'm going to have to be a bit more serious with you three."

There was silence for a few seconds before Naruto attacked first, throwing some shuriken to get Kakashi to duck and throw his own at his student. Naruto, however, created a clone and made it pull him out of the shuriken's range. Naruto transformed his clone into a giant shuriken only to be stopped by Kakashi holding a hand on his head behind him, effectively immobilizing him.

'_Nice Naruto'_

Kakashi didn't expect however for Naruto to have another clone behind Kakashi with a kunai at his back.

Kakashi smiled, "Still the impatient one I see. I hadn't said to start yet."

He remembered their first exercise when the same thing happened but without the clone, '_This is sure making me feeling old'_

"Alright. Go!"

Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Mika smelt him below them in the ground but Sakura acted first, "You're below!"

She punched the ground, causing the dirt and earth to break under her fist and reveal Kakashi underneath.

'_Damn.'_ Mika pursed her lips, _'Stronger than I thought.'_

Kakashi jumped out of the rubble but now it was Mika's turn. She pointed at her sensei with one hand and pointed to the ground with the other. Storm clouds started to cover the sky.

'_What is she up to?'_ Kakashi thought.

Mika smirked as she closed her fist at the ground, making lightning strike down in front of Kakashi but before the man could escape, Mika made some signs to cause the lightning to form into a prison, much like the one she trapped Sasuke, Kabuto and Orochimaru in when they arrived in the land of Snow.

Kakashi was trapped behind lightning bars, "What the?! Is this really?"

"Yup!" Mika grinned, "It's real lightning Sensei! I know you've told me not to mess with it but I really didn't have a choice when training under Imako and Kenshin."

'_Mika'_ Kakashi smiled in pride, trying not to touch the 'bars', '_This is magnificent. Not even I-'_

But Kakashi made some signs and poofed away into smoke again appearing once more outside the prison, "Nice try kids. But now it's my turn"

Sakura was still staring at Mika when she dispersed the electric prison, '_Whoa. If Kakashi told her never to use real lightning, it must be dangerous. But now she's-'_

Naruto was chuckling in his mind, '_That's one of the juts she showed me a couple months ago!'_

-88888888888888888888888888888-

It was night already but fastly approaching sunrise. Mika was exhausted but didn't show it in her features.

It was when Naruto came up with a brilliant idea that made her think of all the prank he played on people when he was little.

They decided to go at Kakashi but Naruto, as a distraction, decided to play on his sensei's greatest weakness and was going to give away something from Kakashi's new book. But even with his Sharingan he could see his lips moving so he had to shut his eyes as well so he didn't hear any spoilers.

Mika stepped back and let Naruto and Sakura grab a bell. There were only two after all and there was three of them. However, Naruto took her hand in his, symbolizing that she, too, captured a bell with him.

Kakashi sighed, "I guess you kids beat me"

They all laughed in unison together.

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Kakashi sighed, "I still can't believe you three beat me."

Mika chuckled, "Maybe we surpassed ya, huh sensei? After all, real lightning is stronger than chakra lightning. I found that out pretty quick in my training."

"Oh?" Kakashi questioned, "How so?"

Mika stumbled, knowing that she had almost slipped up. She didn't want them to know that she met Sasuke just a year ago and almost killed him. She wasn't planning on ever telling anyone, "My sensei' are lightning elementals."

"Hm"

'_Shit, I think he suspects something!'_

Naruto swung his arm around her shoulders again, "How about we all go get Ichiraku to celebrate?!"

"Great idea!" Sakura piped up, "Let's get Kakashi to treat us!"

The silver-haired ninja smiled under his mask, "Sorry, kids. Not today"

He poofed away.

"Aw man!" Naruto groaned, "Blowing us off like that! What a jerk!" he smirked at Sakura, "Hey Sakura-"

"No Naruto" she interrupted.

"But you don't even know what I was going to say!"

'_You're still the same nitwit, little brother. She'll never go out with you. Too busy dreaming about Sasuke.'_

Just then Mika caught two familiar scents and whipped around, "Temari! Shikamaru!"

The two ninja looked surprised that Mika had scented them but Shikamaru's creeped out face disappeared when he saw his old friend, "Hey! Naruto!"

Naruto grinned, "Shikamaru!"

"Did you really just get back now Naruto?" Shikamaru asked him but Naruto shook his head.

"He just got back yesterday. We've all been 'catching up' since."

Shikamaru smiled, "You've gotten taller, Naruto. Finally eating something other than ramen huh? You seem different. More mature perhaps?"

Sakura laughed, remembering the incident yesterday with the sexy jutsu. Mika rolled her eyes with a smirk, "Try again, Nara"

Shikamaru sighed, "I figured. How troublesome."

"Hey! I'm right here ya know! I have TOO matured." He grumbled, "But Shikamaru, you two on a date huh?"

Temari blushed and Mika almost giggled at her friend's composure.

"Not even close, man"

Shikamaru didn't notice Temari's almost hurt look.

'_Poor Temari.'_

Temari spoke up, "The Chunin exams are almost up. I'm acting as ambassador for the Sand and the Leaf."

"I'm being forced to escort Miss high strung here, around Konoha. I'm also gonna be a proctor for the Chunin exams this year."

"Chunin exams huh?" Naruto sighed, "Brings back memories."

"You can say that again" Mika laughed, "I remember when Gaara was all mean and cold. It was so cute. Now he's all serious and adorable"

Temari glared at her but Mika ignored the look while Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh! So Gaara did let ya back huh? How is he huh?!"

"He's fine" Mika said quickly.

"Probably not right now" Temari muttered.

"Poor guy" Shikamaru shook his head.

"What are you guys talking about?' Both Sakura and Naruto asked but Mika shook her head.

"Nothing!"

"Anyways" Shikamaru interrupted, "So what are you guys gonna do Naruto and Mika? About the Chunin exams?"

'_Crap.'_ Mika's face turned sour as she remembered the embarrassing fact.

"What do you mean?" of course Naruto was clueless.

"Well you and Mika are the only ones in the Rookie ten that aren't Chunin now. You two are still Genin."

Naruto looked ready to burst, "What?! Even you too Sakura?!"

Said pinkette grinned, "Yep!"

"Yeah" Mika nodded, "And Neji, Temari and Kankuro are all Jounin."

Naruto looked absolutely shocked, "Ah cool! Oh!"

"What?" Mika asked but was surprised when Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders, "But what about Gaara?! You haven't really said a word about him! Is he a Chunin too?! Or a jounin?!"

"You mean you haven't told him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Told me what?!"

Mika sighed, "Gaara is Kazekage now of the Sand village."

It took a few moments of silence before Naruto grinned, "Kazekage huh? Good for him."

Mika smiled. She could sense Naruto's jealousy but also that he was truly happy for him.

'_Oh Naruto.'_

"Yeah" Mika sighed, "It is pretty good isn't it?" she frowned and Temari furrowed her brow in guilt.

'_Poor kid. I guess I shouldn't be too hard on her. After all, even if she doesn't love him, she'll always be there for him as a friend._' Temari smiled softly.

-88888888888888888888888888888888888-

Gaara sighed, tapping his pen on his desk in frustration, _'I just want to bang my head against a wall or something.'_

He turned around in his chair and looked out the window, '_I gave everything to her. My heart, soul and even part of my body! And for what? Just to get a 'thank you'?'_

He almost grumbled but decided against it. Mika always did have an influence on his personality that almost scared him. He was becoming more open with others because of her.

Suddenly a movement in the sky caught his attention.

'_A bird? But that's no ordinary bird from the desert.'_

He got up fast and ran to the roof, throwing off his Kage robes, his battle clothes underneath, _'Something's wrong.'_

He reached the roof and glared at the bird. Now, however, he noticed a man on riding the bird and weaving signs. He was heading for the Kage building so Gaara just stayed put.

'_Dammit Kankuro where are you? Where are all the guards?'_

The long-haired blonde man leaped off the strange bird like creature and noticed Gaara was waiting for him, "Oh" was all he said.

Gaara glared down at the man and used his mind to make sand come crashing towards him but he dodged.

'_Who is he?"_ the Kazekage wondered_, 'A member of the Akatsuki? Judging by his robes, I'd have to guess so.'_

The blonde man jumped back up on his weird bird, "But how did you know?"

"There are no such birds in this desert."

"Ah" Deidara hummed, "Mission failed then huh?"

Gaara attacked.

-88888888888888888888888-

Mika was sitting with Naruto and Iruka for lunch at Ichiraku's.

She listened to Naruto happily talk about his travels with Jiraiya and all the cool new moves he learned.

Temari was escorted back to the apartment she was staying in by Shikamaru and Sakura had to visit Tsunade for something.

Mika grinned as she ate the Ichiraku ramen. It had been a long time since she had it and it was as good as she remembered.

She reached for her cup of water to cleanse her palate when the cup suddenly cracked. She stopped and stared at the broken cup in awe and slowly, she turned her gaze up to stare at the Third Hokage's stone face on the Hokage Monuments. It had also cracked that day he died.

She swallowed the ramen that was in her mouth, _'I feel as though something's terribly wrong, Okami.'_

'**I know pup.'** The wolf demon replied**, 'I feel it too.**'

She narrowed her eyes, ignoring Iruka and Naruto's conversation.

-8888888888888888888888888-

Gaara panted in exhaustion as he used the last of his energy to move the sand away from the village. Deidara had tried to bomb the Sand village but Gaara had managed to create a sand shield to protect his villagers from danger.

Now, however, he was sacrificing the last of his strength to drift the sand shield away so it didn't dump on them.

'_Dammit'_ Gaara growled, '_We were unprepared for this. This attack just came out of nowhere!'_

He was slowly losing consciousness, '_Mika.'_

His sand fell off of him and he began to fall from the sky, '_I'm just happy I got to tell you how I feel. And that the village is safe. Mika . . . .'_

"Gaara!" he could hear his brother shout out for him but it was too late. Gaara lost consciousness and Deidara caught him in his strange clay bird's tail.

The bird took off into the sky.

'_Mika'_

-888888888888888888888888-

'_Mika'_

The red-haired girl woke up the next day in her bed sweating like a pig. She just had the scariest dream that Gaara had been calling out to her. He was hurt and there was nothing that she could do about it.

'_Gaara? Did something happen?'_

She shook it off and got ready for the day. Naruto got up after her and they both got ready to go to the Hokage building to receive their first mission as a squad again.

When they arrived to the Hokage building, of course Naruto was starting to fuss again about boring missions and such. It was really starting to feel like old times again.

Mika sighed and shook her head fondly at the memories.

"Lady fifth!" a woman rushed into the room shouting with urgency.

Mika perked up to smell the fear on her.

"What is it now?" Tsunade was feeling very irritated after only dealing with Naruto for a few minutes.

"Terrible news! We've just received word that the Sand's Kazekage has been kidnapped by a member of the Akatsuki!"

Mika's eyes shot open wide, _'What?'_

She covered her mouth, '_No way. It can't be. Not Gaara'_

Even Naruto looked worried but Mika was terrified.

Tsunade stood up and spoke calmly, "Team Kakashi, I hereby amend your mission. You are to leave for Suna now. Assess the situation and report back immediately. Afterwards, you will follow the Sand's orders and provide them whatever assistance that they require. Understood?"

Team Kakashi nodded.

Mika swallowed, _'Gaara. Please be okay.'_

-**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**


	2. Too Late

**Yay! Another chapter! Now that's two chapters finally in the Shippuden version of my story! Hope you guys enjoy **

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**-

They stood in front of the Konoha gates ready to head out to Suna. Mika was starting to pace around, waiting for everyone to finally get ready to leave. It was finally when Naruto noticed her pacing that he spoke to her.

"Sis? Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright." He smiled at her and Mika just glanced at him and shook her head.

Iruka and Tsunade stood off to the side to see Team Kakashi off. Sakura smiled at Tsunade, "We'll be back soon, Lady Tsunade!"

Tsunade sighed, "I hope so"

Mika bit her nails and Okami rumbled inside her, **"All will be fine pup"**

'_It better be. I'll never forgive myself if Gaara is hurt or worse. . '_

"Hey Mika" Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder, making the Jinchuriki girl flinch slightly.

Sakura gazed at her concerned, "Why are you so worried? We'll rescue him."

Mika sighed heavily, "It's not just that, Sakura!"

Naruto tilted his head, "What do you mean, Mika?"

She hugged herself tightly, "Nothing" she knew that she wasn't ready yet to tell Naruto of her off relationship with Gaara.

Naruto just glared at her though, _'She's not telling me something. After all this time. Did she really never learn that she _can_ count on me?'_

Jiraiya then popped up out of nowhere, "Hey! Naruto and Mika! Heading out on a mission?"

Mika nodded and let her thoughts wander again, '_What if we don't' make it? What if we're too late? They better not harm him or I swear I'll kill every last one of those bastards!'_

She then noticed Jiraiya bring Naruto to the side and whisper to him. Mika used her acute hearing to listen in on what they were saying.

"Just don't use THAT jutsu, okay Naruto?"

Naruto looked solemn, "I know."

Mika furrowed her brow, 'What jutsu? What is Jiraiya talking about? Unless . . . unless he's talking about the demon fox?"

Naruto then smiled blindingly, "Alright! Come on Master Kakashi! Sakura! Mika! Let's just go already!"

Sakura blinked, "Alright, geez."

Mike stepped behind with her brother as Kakashi took the lead and Sakura the rear.

They traveled for a while before Mika smelt Temari nearby, 'Shit. She's not moving very fast. She probably doesn't know about Gaara yet!'

Sakura spotted her, "Temari!"

The blonde Suna ninja turned and was surprised to see the team, "Hey guys. What's up?"

Mika narrowed her eyes in sadness, "We've received word from Suna that Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. We're on our way there now."

Temari gasped in shock, "What?! Gaara?! Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

They nodded and shot off into the woods for the three day travel to Suna. After a day of travel, Kakashi gave the order to stop at night and rest even though Naruto kept protesting.

'_If only I could just use my Lightning teleportation jutsu again. But I don't have enough chakra to teleport myself let alone four other people. Dammit!'_

Temari saw her look of desperation, "Mika?"

The red-haired girl glanced at Temari but she kept silent.

Temari lightly touched Mika's arm, "Mika, please don't blame yourself. Everything's going to be okay."

Mika looked away, "You don't know that Temari. It's the Akatsuki. Not a band of amateur rogues. The Akatsuki are elite ninja. The strongest in the world."

Temari snapped her fingers in front of Mika's face, "And you're one of the strongest ninja in the world too! With everyone fighting together, we'll beat them and get Gaara back. I'm sure of it."

Mika sighed, "I wish I had your optimism, Temari."

The blonde Suna kunoichi clenched her teeth, "Look Mika. I know things didn't go so well with Gaara the last time you saw him but you know he'll forgive you right? He loves you after all."

"Yeah."

Mika gazed into the fire Kakashi had started to keep them warm. She noticed Naruto was up in a tree nearby waiting for everyone to get rested so they can leave again.

'_Determined until the end'_

"Yeah"

-888888888888888888888888888888-

The next day they were half way to Suna but it wasn't' fast enough for Naruto and Mika. Together, they were pedaling faster and faster from branch to branch. Naruto had righteous anger plastered on his face as he drove even faster ahead of Mika.

Master Kakashi finally spoke up, "Naruto! Take it easy! We can't break formation. Calm down."

Mika sensed the anger radiating off her brother as he growled out, "I hate this!"

Everyone else was all ears.

"I know why the Akatsuki want me and Gaara. Now you know too right Sakura? I hate it. . . The nine-tailed demon fox spirit sealed inside of me."

Mika glanced away, knowing where this was going.

"Gaara, me and Mika are carrying monsters inside of us. And that's what they want. Our monsters. It's sick. They only see us as monsters. I hate the way they look at us as though we are the monsters. Me, Gaara and Mika had the same lonely life. But it was even worse for him because he suffered for a lot longer."

Temari looked as if she'd cry but Mika didn't blame her. She knew that Temari felt awful about never trying to help her littlest brother.

"So now the Akatsuki have targeted him just like they targeted me! It's not fair! Why should his life be so full of misery all of the time?! Why is it always him?! You want to know why I can't calm down?! That's why! Whatever happens when we get to the sand, I can't just sit back and do nothing! I have to help him! I have to be there for him!"

Mika bottled up the tears that were threatening to fall. She was no better. She left Gaara with practically nothing after he had confessed his love to her. Did that make her an awful person? Is this all her fault?

'_Dammit!'_

-88888888888888888888888888888-

Far away in the temple of Red Storms, a black-furred demon wolf was resting on Mount Arashi gazing out into the lands.

The wind blew harsh and the snow fell crushingly onto the fur of the big wolf. She held her eyes closed as she listened unto the wind. Her host not so far away in the warmth of the temple. Imako, however, could stand to stay out in the cold for she was an immortal demon.

It was a blizzard. On of the worst since Mika was staying there a year ago and the three strangers arrived to the Temple but Imako wanted to see.

She still wanted to see what was going on. Imako was a very mystic demon. Mika learned long ago that Imako could see far more than any other being in the world. She knew everything that was going on in the world but lately she was just so transfixed on her friend, Mika. She watched Mika when she left for Suna and she saw her relationship progress with her friend, Gaara. Imako even witnessed with mild amusement Mika's reaction when the Kazekage admitted his love for the pup.

But then the wolf's amusement turned into cold fear when Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki group.

'_You poor pup, Mika.'_ Imako whined in sorrow, _'Why after all of these hundreds of years do you make me feel such sadness? Such emptiness and yet so much hope still fills you? Such a being as I. It is hard to understand but not impossible. You along with Kenshin have taught me so much that I thought I could never see nor learn.'_

Imako gazed back out into the blizzard, '_So I suppose I shall keep my vigil and wait for a miracle. Those seem to happen from you and your brother after all'_

Imako smiled baring her teeth, _'I'll see you soon, pup'_

-88888888888888888888888888888888888888-

They finally arrived to Suna but that didn't mean the news got better. It seemed now that even Kankuro was incapacitated. Sasori of the red sand had poisoned him but Sakura had managed to save him before the poison could kill him. An elderly woman had shown up as well, helping Sakura with making the antidote for Kankuro.

Her name was Chiyo, an elder of the Suna village. Mika had heard of her but Gaara told her the woman hardly ever left her home with her brother into the village. She never cared about Suna. So why was so out and about now?

It was a few hours later when Kankuro finally woke up to tell them where the Akatsuki left.

"Well what are we waiting for?! We got to go and save him!"

Mika watched Kankuro shudder, _'Kankuro'_

This was one of the first times she had ever seen the puppet master so serious. Every other time the man was such a jokester and a pervert. Mika had a hard time believing that this was the same man that had stolen her underwear two and a half years ago.

'_He really loves his brother though. And just a few years ago he was too terrified to talk back to him. Now Kankuro is willing to risk everything to get him back'_

A tear almost escaped her when she held it back, _'I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have left so soon. I should have stayed. Then this would have never happened.'_

"M-mika"

The girl was surprised when Kankuro rasped out her name, "Yes?"

Everyone in the room watched the two ninja's interaction in fascination.

"I k-know what you're thinking. Pl-please don't blame yourself. It's not your fault. But just please . . . please I beg of the Uzumaki twins."

Now Naruto was all ears as well, curious of what the sand ninja was saying.

"Please bring back my brother."

Mika closed her eyes, fighting the urge to run up to the puppet master and hug him. Naruto just smirked, "You can count on us."

Mika nodded with a smile, "Yeah. We'll get him back Kankuro. I swear."

Kankuro smiled lightly at Mika, "I know it."

-888888888888888888888888888-

An hour later they were ready to head out and Granny Chiyo was not taking no for an answer. She was going on this mission as well since Sasori of the Red Sand was her grandchild. They were heading out in the forest when Sakura spoke up, "Hey Naruto. Mika. How long have you two been targets of the Akatsuki?"

Mika sighed, "Technically the Akatsuki only want Naruto. Not me."

Naruto answered Sakura, "How should I know?"

Kakashi answered for them, "Two members to the Akatsuki came to Konoha looking for Naruto about three years ago. But we are still not sure what they want exactly."

Sakura was still perplexed, "Why wait three years?"

"They probably couldn't do anything not that they just didn't. After all, Naruto was with Jiraiya."

Chiyo intervened, "Not according to my information. There were other reasons. It takes time to extract a demon from a human vessel."

"Demon?" Sakura asked.

"The demon tailed beasts. There are nine of them started with the one-tailed Shukaku which is sealed in Gaara. Each demon is distinct in character and each has a different number of tails form one to nine. The tailed demon beasts have immense amounts of chakra and throughout the years many people have sought control over them for military purposes. But their power is beyond human understanding. I don't know why the Akatsuki want the beasts but whatever it is must be very dangerous."

Mika couldn't' take it any longer, "You're wrong you know."

Chiyo glanced at her, "About what, Leaf kunoichi?"

Mika smirked, "There are not _nine_ tailed beasts. There are twelve."

The elderly woman nearly missed a step, "What?! That is impossible! How could you possibly know this?!

Mika glared at her, "Because I hold the eleven tailed demon wolf, Okami, inside of me."

Chiyo was about to say something more when Kakashi yelled out, "Everyone Stop!"

They all looked ahead to see Itachi Uchiha standing not so far away waiting for them.

They halted to a stop and Mika glared at the man in front of them.

"Itachi Uchiha" she practically hissed out.

Itachi spoke emotionlessly, "Long time no see Kakashi, Mika . . . Naruto"

Naruto growled in anger, "Who do you think you are?! You come after me, you kidnap Gaara. . . I'm gonna kill you!"

Kakashi noticed something suddenly and shouted to them, "Nobody look directly into his eyes! It's dangerous!"

"Then how are we supposed to fight him?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi answered her, "Watch his body movements. Itachi uses genjutsu but so long as you don't look directly into his eyes you should be fine."

Mika huffed, "Should be?"

"You children needn't worry. There are several tactics to dealing with ocular genjutsu."

"like?" Naruto asked.

"If it's one on one, you definitely run. If it's two on one, get his back."

Naruto still looked clueless so Mika explained, "If it's two on one, even if one falls victim to the genjutsu, the other can rush behind the user and attack him. If that doesn't work, you can free your comrade by hitting them. Just don't get caught under the genjutsu Naruto, or I'll be the one to punch you. Okay?"

Naruto gulped, "Got it."

"However" Kakashi intervened, "Itachi uses the Mangekyo Sharingan. It's more powerful than the original. If you get caught in his genjutsu, he has you instantly. It has nothing to do with whether or not you can defeat it."

"A nuisance" Chiyo furrowed her brow.

"Kakashi" Itachi spoke again, "You've learned from last time it seems."

"Not only that but I also know that that particular jutsu you used on me required a considerable amount of chakra. It seems there's quite a bit of risk to your eyesight as well isn't there. So how much eyesight have you lost already, Itachi?"

Kakashi lifted his headband to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"But I learned from last time. I won't make the same mistake twice."

Mika listened intensely, ready to fight and use her lightning if Kakashi gave the signal for it.

"And if you think I'm the same as before, you're making a big mistake!" Naruto just had to get his word in there but Kakashi reprimanded him.

"No Naruto. I'll handle this."

Mika's brother twitched in annoyance and almost pouted, "But what about teamwork?!"

"No. I need you and Mika as backup. I'd like to send you two ahead but I don't think I can take him on alone."

Naruto perked up at Kakashi's words and Mika smiled, "We got your back, Kakashi."

Itachi pointed to Naruto, "It's about time for you to come with me Naruto."

However, all of a sudden, Mika noticed how still Naruto became.

'_Well that's weird. Usually he'd shout back in protest or something. IS he caught in a genjutsu already?!'_

He remained still.

'_Dammit Naruto' _Mika glared at Itachi.

Mika rushed at Naruto before Chiyo or Sakura could do anything and whacked him on the head, effectively getting him out of the genjutsu.

"Oooooowwwwwww! Mika!" he whined.

"You were under his genjutsu. Be more careful Naruto."

Naruto looked about ready to argue when Sakura slapped him on the cheek lightly, "Hey pull it together Naruto!"

Kakashi faced Itachi still, "Naruto. I'll show you how to handle him."

Mika felt a bit out of place, "But what about me?"

Kakashi glanced back at her, "Stay out of it. You need to save your strength for when we find the Akatsuki hideout."

'_Right. Fine. I guess I'll behave until then.'_

"**Well that's a surprise coming from you"** Okami joked with her.

'_Shut it Okami. I'm trying to be good here.'_

"**Good puppy"**

'_I said shut it wolf!'_

The demon merely laughed in her head but Mika couldn't help but to smiled as well.

But suddenly Itachi used an Uchiha clan special fireball attack causing everyone to run out of the way except Kakashi who escaped underground.

Itachi noticed this and evaded Kakashi's attack from underground before the copycat ninja could punch him. Itachi went to punch him only to catch Kakashi in a genjutsu it seemed. Mika watched in fascination, though as Kakashi released himself and as soon as Itachi was aware of his surroundings once more from performing the genjutsu, Naruto came at him with a shadow clone and his special Rasengan move.

Mika smirked as Naruto landed the attack_, 'Well done, brother.'_

But something wasn't right. Itachi fell but when they all came up to examine the dead body, it wasn't Itachi anymore but someone else.

"What is this? Some sort of substitution?" Mika asked.

"No" Kakashi answered. Itachi was using someone else's body all alone it seems. We fell right into his trap. The real Itachi is at the Akatsuki lair. This replica of, Yura of Sand, was it? Was used to delay and gather information from us. They're good."

"Yes." Chiyo nodded, "But there is no doubt that by now, they have started extracting the demon from Gaara."

Mika froze in fear as the elder woman went on, "Presumably they're trying to create a new Jinchuriki with the one-tail."

Kakashi sighed, "There's no time to lose then. We have to rescue Gaara."

"Yes" Chiyo agreed.

Mika couldn't take it, "What happens when the demon is extracted from the host?"

Chiyo closed her eyes, "There's a reason it takes time for the extraction. Little by little the immense chakra of the demon is taken out but that causes trauma in the human host. Ultimately, the host will . . . die from extraction."

Mika gulped, "No." she whispered.

But she wasn't just sad for Gaara. The Akatsuki were also after Naruto and if they succeed in capturing him . . .

'_No.'_ Mika stopped herself, '_I can't think about that. It's not going to happen. Neither Naruto nor Gaara is going to die! Not ever!'_

Naruto smiled as Sakura cried. Obviously she was thinking the same thing. She didn't want Naruto to die, "Don't worry Sakura. Mika. We'll save Gaara."

Sakura was distraught, "But Naruto! It's you I!"

"We should hurry" Naruto interrupted and Mika watched as he started to leave.

Mika nodded, "Right. We should."

They took off in the same direction they did before they encountered Itachi.

-888888888888888888888888888-

Gaara saw white.

White.

It was all he saw in front of him.

'_What is this?'_ he thought.

The blankness of is surroundings confused him but didn't rouse a distraught within somehow, _'Where am I?'_

He blinked and suddenly he saw someone far away in front of him smiling, '_Who is that? Is that . . . Mika?'_

Gaara felt sadness but did not know why, _'Does she really not love me? Am I truly not special to her? To anyone? What am I?'_

He felt as if he were fading and Mika in front of him disappeared, '_Mika. . . What am I?'_

Gaara saw nothing around him once more and he felt a small glimmer of fear.

'_Mika. . . Where are you?'_

But it was too late and he faded into nothingness.

-88888888888888888888888888888888-

Mika was behind Naruto who was slowly losing control over his anger. Her brother drove ahead of everyone again in his madness. All he thought about right now was rescuing Gaara. Just like Mika did she had a better lock on her anger than her brother. Somehow, though, a small crack inside of her formed, causing her to forget her training and all that she had learned about keeping her anger locked up.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi shouted after him but Naruto paid no heed.

Chiyo seemed very confused, "Why is that boy trying so hard to save Gaara? They're not even from the same village"

Kakashi glanced at the elder, "Naruto Uzumaki is the Jinchuriki of the Nine-tailed fox demon spirit."

The reaction was immediate and the elder woman was complete shocked, "Him?"

Mika fell not step with them, "You sound surprised. But not as surprised when I told you what I was."

Kakashi continued, "Naruto doesn't have any feelings for Suna itself but it's because Gaara is a Jinchuriki as well. Naruto and Mika understand Gaara more than anyone in Suna ever could. When it comes to how Jinchuriki have been treated, every village is the same. That's why Naruto has to save Gaara. Whether he's from Konoha or Suna means nothing to him. To Naruto, Gaara is a comrade who shares his pain."

Mika spoke up now, "When Naruto found out Gaara became Kazekage he was so frustrated but so happy for him. It seems too that without exchanging many words with anyone, Naruto can befriend almost anyone. Naruto and I. We both share a certain connection with Gaara. However, many don't even know that Gaara and I have been together for a few months now. So I suppose I share a different kind of connection with Gaara."

Chiyo looked surprised at this as well but so did Kakashi as Mika continued, "Over three years ago, Gaara was a cold hearted killer that many feared but when I met him I was shocked to find out that he was just like me and Naruto. I befriended him but then years later I suppose that friendship grew stronger into love. Gaara told me just the other day before I left Suna that he loved me."

Kakashi closed his eyes, knowing what had happened next.

"But I couldn't say anything back to him really. I just said thank you and it ripped me up inside just as I know it tore him up too. I've been hated all my life. How am I supposed to react when someone tells me for the first time, who isn't my brother, that they love me? I've had a bad experience before as well so I was so scared."

Chiyo listened with a sad frown on her face, "And now he's been captured by the Akatsuki and he could die. . . But I won't let that happen! I won't! And I will tell him how I really feel because this mission will be a success!"

"It doesn't matter that he's from a different village or not. He's my best friend and the man that I love and I will not lose him"

At the end of her speech, Mika bounded ahead with her brother and Sakura to leave Chiyo and Kakashi to talk.

But soon they reached the Akatsuki hideout to see Guy Sensei, Lee, Neji and Tenten already there in front of the barricaded entrance.

Lee got all pumped up when he saw his old friends, "Sakura, Mika and Naruto!"

Neji and Tenten nodded a greeting to them as well but Mika was so transfixed on the entrance of the hideout that she didn't greet her comrades.

'_Gaara's in there'_

"Alright!" Guy shouted, "Our first order of business is that barrier. Kakashi, any ideas?"

"It's a five seal barrier-'

Mika lost focus. All she could think about was Gaara.

'_He's fine. He's alright. He's probably escaped them or something and is back in Suna already. We just haven't gotten the memo yet. Yeah. That's it.'_

"Alright! They're all within wireless range. We'll split up with these-"

'_Or maybe he's fighting them right now and he needs our help.'_

Team guy took off in search of the seals to take down the barrier. When they ripped off the seals, Sakura barged towards the large rock barrier and punched it, breaking the boulder into many smaller pieces.

'_Damn. I forget how useful she's become'_

Team seven and Chiyo ran in the hideout only to stop in a sudden halt.

'_No.'_

There were two men in Akatsuki clothing.

'_No.'_

The blonde man spoke up, "Now let's see, hmmm? Which one is the nine-tails Jinchuriki?"

'_That's not him. It can't be'_

Naruto's features seemed to change again into a feral look with red eyes like the fox's, "You! You're so dead!

"That's him then, hmmm?" Deidara suggested and Sasori agreed.

"So it seems."

Mika started to hyperventilate, '_It can't be. No no no no. please no'_

Naruto was angry, "Gaara! What are you doing just lying there?! Get up!"

Mika let the first tear fall, "Gaara" she whispered.

"Gaara! What are you deaf?!" Naruto just couldn't accept it though.

Mika's heart broke as her tears trailed down her face, '_Why?'_

"Naruto stop" Kakashi told him, "You know full well."

Mika closed her eyes to try and look away but it didn't help at all.

Deidara merely laughed, "Indeed, you really should know, hmmm? He's already dead"

Mika lost control of all of her emotions and she fell to the ground on her knees, staring at Gaara's corpse in agony.

"Gaara!"

-**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. Hope you liked the chapter and it was worth the wait. Thank you for reading**

**R&R**


	3. I love you too

**I'm back! Enjoy the chapter many of you have been waiting for. This might be a quick and fast paced chapter but it gets the point across. Thanks for reading!**

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

"Gaara!" Mika shouted in agony, "No!" she cried whilst on her knees, tears running down her cheeks.

Diedara smirked as he sat on Gaara's corpse, "Well if it isn't the Wolf girl, hm. Come to die too?"

Sasori, the puppet master, growled, "You know full well she is not a target just yet. But the nine-tails is-"

Naruto glared at the two men with his now red eyes filled with hate, "Give him back"

Mika was almost deaf to the demand as she merely stared at the unmoving corpse. Every moment that they ever spent together was now cut off in front of her. The unimaginable guilt washed over her like a waterfall.

Naruto charged at the men screaming only for Kakashi to step in and stop him, "Calm down Naruto. I know you're upset but charging in without thinking will get us all killed. Think about your sister right now instead"

Naruto shivered and glanced back at his unmoving sister. The shock still evident in her blue eyes.

Sasori spoke, "I'll take the body. You go. Besides, it's my turn to have some fun"

Diedara frowned, "Hm, well I know you probably don't want to hear this but let me take the nine-tails."

"What?!" Sasori growled.

While the two argued, Naruto took the time to summon a giant shuriken to throw at them but Sasori just swat it away with a sort of puppet tail like it was nothing, still arguing with his partner.

Naruto hissed and anger, "Dammit"

Mika stared at Gaara's body, her mind slowly being consumed.

'_Gaara. . .'_ she felt as if there was nothing around her_, 'Why? Why are you . . . dead? I thought you were strong. What happened? What happened?!'_

She watched horridly as Diedara's giant clay bird swallowed Gaara's body.

'_Where are you going?!'_

Deidara smirked at her, "Aw, little wolf misses her mate? How sad, hmmm?"

Naruto gasped but everyone else stayed silent

Mika slowly looked up at the man, got up to her feet and snarled ferociously, **"Hrrrrrrnnnnnnn"**

Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder, "Easy there Mika. There's nothing we can do-"

Mika shoved her hand away from her as electricity shattered around her body, "Give him back to me" she growled.

Diedara smirked, albeit a bit worried of having to defend himself against two Jinchuriki, "Or what little wolf? Hmmm?"

Mika snapped her fists tight and the electricity crackled with her own rage as she hissed, "I'll kill you"

Sasori hummed, "You sure you want to take them on, Diedara?"

The blonde man smirked, "Why not? It'll be a blast."

His partner rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I'll lead the others away."

Diedara hopped on his clay bird and let it fly off but Mika bolted after him, "You're not getting away!"

Naruto ran after her, "Mika!"

Kakashi growled in impatience, "Dammit! Naruto, Mika and I will go after this one. Sakura and Lady Chiyo, I'll leave this creep to you two. Don't do anything brash until Team Guy arrives!" With that, he was gone and Sakura grumbled to herself.

Meanwhile, Kakashi ran after Naruto and Mika as fast as he could, '_I hope Mika doesn't do anything stupid.'_

-8888888888-

Naruto caught up to Mika who was dead set on going after Diedara. The blonde glanced at her, "Mika, I know your upset but please calm down! You don't want your bad side to come out do ya!?"

Mika's electricity even started to pop in her anger, "He must die"

Naruto stared shocked, _'Wow. I've never heard Mika like this before. She's completely lost it!'_

Finally Diedara stopped and floated in midair to wait for them all to catch up. Mika crouched on the ground and glared up at the man while Naruto stood up above her, his eyes red. Pretty soon, Kakashi made it as well and radioed Guy but it sounded as if everyone was being held up.

Mika stared into the blonde man's eyes who held no sense of guilt or remorse, "You bastard." A tear ran down her face, "He was a good person! How could you just kill him like he was nothing but trash?!"

Kakashi sighed as Naruto was slowly putting together the pieces.

Diedara smiled, "Because he was trash. Just like you and your fox brother, wolf demon"

Naruto was losing his cool again, "Don't talk about my friends OR my sister like that!"

But before he could charge, Mika went at it first, "Rrraaaahh!"

But she missed as Diedara created another bird to send at them only for her to go for another strike, sending enough electricity to destroy a mountain, which she has done before.

Diedara looked surprised, "How strange. I've never seen a Jinchuriki that was beloved such as this Gaara. The Akatsuki have killed two Jinchuriki so far but no one cared about them. Perhaps you can't ignore your own kind? Hmm? You two feel connected to this other beast?"

Naruto and Mika glared hatefully at the man as he continued, "Oh well. When I removed the one tail from Gaara, he died. And you'll both suffer the same fate as he. You filthy mongrel brats!"

With that, the man flew away again only for Mika and Naruto to be right on his tail. Kakashi shot after the two, "Guys! Wait! Don't be so foolish! Stay close to me!"

But neither paid any attention to their sensei.

After a while Kakashi was getting worried, '_We're too far from the others for wireless radio. Looks like we're on our own now. I just hope these two don't lose it. But it's not like we can go running after him forever. We need to settle this now if we are going to at all'_

As fast as he could, Kakashi bolted up faster and caught Naruto by the waist but was unable to get Mika as well, who kept running with nothing else in her mind but wanting to kill Diedara.

Kakashi shouted at Naruto, "I told you to wait!"

Naruto looked surprised but still angry so Kakashi softened, "Don't worry. We'll get Gaara back. Just calm down."

Naruto stared at his sensei before looking back at his sister in front of them.

Kakashi went on, "We've got to calm your sister down or she won't leave anything left, including Gaara's body. We need to make her see reason so we can all work together. Do you understand Naruto?"

Naruto blinked and nodded, "Yes sensei. I understand." He jumped on the next branch and allowed it to fling him up farther to Mika, who was ignoring everything but her prey.

"Mika" Naruto spoke to her, "Please calm down at least a little so I can talk to you."

Mika's eyes were gold, though. She even ignored Okami in her head. Nothing else mattered.

'_Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill!'_

"Mika!" she snapped her neck to glance at him, "We have a plan! You just have to trust me and Kakashi. We'll get him! I promise!"

"You don't understand Naruto" she finally spoke.

Naruto glared," Are you kidding me?! Gaara's my friend! I want to kill this guy just as much as you do for what he did to Gaara! But you got to let me help you! Let's do this Kakashi's way."

"No! He deserves to die! I'll kill him!"

Naruto felt Mika's tears sprinkle onto his face, "You don't understand" she whispered.

The blonde Jinchuriki's lips thinning, "Maybe I don't. But I do know what's going through your mind right now, Mika. You're feeling the same thing Sasuke felt."

Mika glanced back at him with a glare, "I am nothing like him"

Naruto caught up beside her, "You want revenge on the man who took away something precious to you. I'd say that's pretty similar."

Mika looked back at her 'prey' and then to Naruto and silently gave up, "Fine. What's the plan?"

Naruto fell back to Kakashi and Mika reluctantly did the same, "Kakashi" Mika spoke, "Speak up"

Their sensei sighed, "We'll never get to him like this. Naruto's a close combat fighter and Mika, you're both. We need to all work together in this, understand? There are only two ways of beating this type of enemy."

"How?" the twins asked and Kakashi went on.

"One way is to fight up close and the other is to beat him at his own game."

"How do you want us to do that?" Mika asked, getting impatient.

"I told you to calm down. We meet the conditions now we just need to get close to him but that won't be easy. He's Akatsuki after all."

Mika snarled, "That means nothing to me. Akatsuki or not, he's just scum."

"That's enough Mika. I understand you're angry but we need to have a clear head for this. We need to make our own opening. Are you with me? Naruto? Mika?"

Naruto reluctantly nodded but Mika smirked, "An opening huh?"

Kakashi smirked, "Not just yet though Mika. I have a new ability I've been wanting to try. Just wait a bit and I'll show it to you, huh?"

Mika growled, "This isn't the time for show and tell, Kakashi! You're pissing me off! Just let me-"

"No. That's an order Mika. You are too emotionally compromised at the moment. Just wait."

Mika snarled but Okami growled in her mind, "**Do as he says, pup. All will be fine. Trust me"**

The girl sighed and stared ahead at the big clay bird that held her dead friend.

"Fine" she croaked, almost breaking down again but stopped herself.

(Flashback)

Gaara moved her hair gently and placed the blue orchid over her ear.

He smiled genuinely, "Remember when you asked me that night if you were pretty?"

Mika nodded her head, "Our first date. Yeah."

Gaara leaned down closer to Mika's face, their lips almost touching, "I think you are the most beautiful person in the world."

Mika blushed as red as their hair, "Gaara" she whispered.

The Kazekage smiled as he placed his lips gently over hers in the most magical kiss they had ever shared.

-88888888888888888888-

Slowly, he leaned in forward. Mika didn't even realize it until he was only a few inches from her face. She blushed deep red, "Gaara? Mmf!"

Gaara closed the gap between them and kissed her softly on the lips, interrupting her from talking.

'_Is this really happening?!_' Mika didn't know what to do. Should she kiss back or push him away?!

Mika closed her eyes. She gently kissed Gaara back causing the boy to shudder at her reaction.

Slowly, Gaara leaned back from her, causing their lips to break apart, their fingers trembling at the experience.

'_What's happening to me?'_ Gaara thought, _'I feel so good. Oh I want more!'_

Mika was having similar thoughts but bit her lip in shyness.

Gaara growled and Mika gaze up at him with big eyes, "Gaara?"

He slammed her against the wall forcefully, "Do you have any idea what you do to me when you bite your lip like that?" his voice was low and it made Mika shiver and almost whine at the hoarse texture of his breathe on her face.

He didn't wait for his question to be answered as he attacked her lips again, this tie with more force and passion than the first one. Mika let the man kiss her, feeling all of his emotions seep into her system at once. It was so addicting.

-8888888888888888888888888-

"Come on Gaara! Lighten up and have some fun!" she shouted at him as the rain got heavier. Gaara really didn't see much of another choice and dropped his armor completely so he could enjoy it with Mika.

He shook his head, making the water that had collected off of his hair to spray out onto Mika because of her close proximity.

"Ah!" She screamed and laughed making Gaara smile, "You think that's funny coon boy?" she teased, making a makeshift 'water balloon' with her water jutsu and she flung it to him.

Gaara allowed himself to get splashed but retaliated, leaning onto the ground and cupping dirty sandy water in his hands, "You think you're going to get away with that?" he teased back at her and before Mika could run, he flung the muddy water in her face making her sputter in surprise.

"Gaara!" she laughed and smiled and Gaara laughed and smiled back.

"I'm gonna get you!"

-8888888888888888888888-

Mika sighed and breathed, _'Be calm and breath. Try to let it go'_ she tried to tell herself as she jumped down to meet Gaara.

"Hello." He said and nodded to her but Mika just looked away and glared at the ground.

Gaara tilted his head a bit, "Look. I'm sorry about everything I've done. But I've changed."

Mika snorted, "Changed? You tried to kill my brother, me and my friends. Your village attacked the leaf with the sound and because of that, the Hokage died at the hands of Orochimaru. It takes a lot to say you've changed after what you've done."

Gaara narrowed his eyes, "I understand but it's not my fault that the sand and sound joined forces. It's not my fault that the Hokage died or that the village suffered in battle. I was in the forest fighting your brother. And he saved me in the process."

Mika glared, "Saved you?"

He nodded, "He has opened my eyes. You both have. I realize now what love is and what it can do. After all your brother did to save you and his team, doing everything he could to save them. That's what true strength is. I realize that now. I wanted to change, to be viewed not as some monster but as someone precious to others."

Mika listened to him but still felt angry, "You betrayed my trust, Gaara. How do you expect me to forgive you?!" she raised her voice and he flinched a little.

"I was assigned a mission from my village. How can I betray that and perform the ultimate treason? Even if the villagers hated me. As long as I got blood at the time." He trailed off. He really wasn't helping his case at all and Mika growled at him.

"I understand that you were assigned the mission with your siblings but I know you didn't care. You could have told me at any time."

"I know." Gaara was losing his track of thought, "But in a way, I did. I told you to leave."

"I thought you meant to leave you alone on the roof, you moron!"

"I'm sorry." Gaara tried to fix another mistake, "But I really want to be your friend again."

"I don't know."

"I'll do anything!" Gaara was practically begging her but she still wouldn't look at him.

His desperation was overwhelming, he didn't know what to do, it was killing him inside and he clenched his fists. Mika noticed his crazed desperation and it reminded her of the battle he and her brother shared. But she glared at the grass on the ground, refusing to let it bother her.

'_I'll make her look at me then!'_ Gaara sucked up the courage and suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly, holding her to him, his hands around her back. To say that Mika was surprised would be an understatement.

"G-gaara?"

Said sand Ninja embraced her even tighter, his heart thumping against her chest, "Please. You were my first friend. I don't want to lose you. Please forgive me." He whispered in her ear and Mika sighed.

She slowly unwrapped herself from him and stepped away from him, "I don't know." She repeated.

-888888888888888888888888-

Just when Gaara's sand armor was crumbling away, Naruto and Mika arrived and cut the chakra strings that held Gaara captive. Gaara bounded away to another tree branch, "Naruto and Mika Uzumaki?"

"Don't worry Gaara! We're here to save you! Shadow clone jutsu!" Just like that, Naruto created numerous clones and started attacking the sand ninja while Mika bounded over to Gaara and embraced him.

"I forgive you" she whispered and pulled back, "Now let's kick these bastards' asses!"

-88888888888888888888-

"You're still the most gentle, fierce and loyal friend I've always known."

She pushed his shoulder lightly, "You're such a romantic, you know that?"

The red-haired Kazekage chuckled, "Perhaps."

88888888888888888888888-

He walked over to her the few steps and cupped her cheek with his hand. This surprised Mika. He had never gotten this close or showed affection like this in public in front of so many people before!

"Gaara?"

He kissed her gently on the lips and took a step back, "I love you Mika Uzumaki" he finally confessed.

Mika tensed, '. . . . . .'

She didn't know what to think, '_What?'_

She had never been in this kind of situation before. No one had ever simply confessed their love to her before, _'He what?'_

"Mika?" Gaara was confused. Isn't this where she was supposed to kiss him back and say she loved him too?

"Uuuuuuuuhh . . . ."

'_Do I love him?'_ Mika was nervous as hell and she gulped.

She knew that too much time had passed on and Gaara looked like a frightened panda cub what with the blackness around his pale sea foam eyes.

Mika shook herself out of the zombie-like trance.

But the only thing she could think of what to say was, "Thank you?"

Gaara looked disappointed.

(End of Flashbacks)

Mika bit her lip, "You ready yet Kakashi?!"

Her sensei opened his Sharingan eyes to reveal something different.

Naruto squinted, "Is that the new ability you were talking about sensei?"

"Yes. It's a new Sharingan."

Naruto looked worried at his sensei, "Master Kakashi, it's okay if you can't finish it. Cause I can."

"If you get the chance" Mika intervened snarling, "This bastard's mine."

Kakashi's eyes furrowed in worry at his old student while Naruto just looked down sadly.

Meanwhile Kakashi stared at Diedara from afar with his Mangekyo Sharingan, concentrating on him only and completely. Suddenly the Sharingan created a sort of wormhole but before Diedara was caught in it fully, the 'artist' managed to move a bit so only his arm was sucked through and gone.

"Dammit!" Kakashi swore, "One more time"

Blood filled Mika's senses and she grinned in satisfaction as she noticed Diedara's arm was missing.

'_Take that you scumbag!'_

Kakashi was trying again but failed but that was alright. Mika smirked as Naruto was already in position, his eyes turned into red and whiskers more prominent, "Rasengan!"

But he was too late and Diedara leapt off the bird only for Mika to land a few sparks at him from a distance. Diedara was surprised but appreciative, _'Explosive'_ he thought.

Diedara landed on a nearby branch but away from his bird. Naruto and a few clones of himself landed by the bird and pried it open. Mika didn't want to see the body. Not just yet. She kept an eye on Diedara, her eyes tinted yellow and Naruto's red.

Naruto stood up from the bird and Mika could feel him losing control, "It's time for you to get hit"

Diedara smirked, "How about another time, Hmm?"

Mika snapped and teleported to his branch before slamming the man against the tree. Diedara gulped, "Hmm. You're angry."

The girl almost barked at him, the animal in her beginning to unleash itself, "You're not going anywhere. You killed the man I hold most precious to me. You're going to die now too."

She held her hand in front of his face, lightning gathering in her palm ready to strike.

Diedara, however, had other plans, opening his one hand, "I don't plan on dying so soon though, hmm. How about you?"

In his hand was a bomb.

"Mika!" Kakashi and Naruto yelled only for Diedara activate it.

"You move to strike me and we both die, hmm?"

Naruto screamed, "Mika don't move!"

Kakashi started the Mangekyo Sharingan but Mika glanced at him, "Don't bother Kakashi. I got this."

Diedara smirked, "You shouldn't be so cocky."

She smirked, "Neither should you." Suddenly, she grabbed the bomb, setting it off but before the blast could harm her, she escaped using her teleportation jutsu.

"Mika!" Naruto shouted only to be tapped on his shoulder. Naruto turned quickly to see her smirking and he hugged her firmly, "Stop doing stupid stuff, sis!"

Mika grinned, "Can't help it. Runs in the family I guess, Naruto"

But suddenly Mika stopped, "I smell him. He isn't dead."

A voice sniggered from the blast, "How stupid of you, hm? That blast wasn't even enough to blow up a twig! You're such an embarrassment, little wolf. It was just a diversion!"

Mika growled at him but Naruto seemed to be even more upset than her.

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted at the man who smirked ridiculously.

"Little fox angry I called his little wolf sister stupid? You're both weak. I don't know why I can't just take you both and extract your demons. Both of yours. Honestly, it's not like we're not going to use the Wolf demon later."

Naruto was getting angry but now Mika was more curious, "What do you mean?" she asked.

Diedara grinned, "Your power is all we need. After all of the extractions first of course. Once we kill your brother and all the others you are the next target. You're demon will be extracted and you'll die like the pitiful little nothing all Jinchuriki are-"

"Shut up!" Naruto appeared in front of him from nowhere with clones and hit the Akatsuki man with full force.

'_Naruto' _Mika's eyes furrowed, '_I didn't even see-'_

Then her brother hit him with his Rasengan with an intense brutality, his eyes red and slit, only to find that the man was a clay clone. Naruto was pissed, red chakra starting to ooze out of him.

Mika's eyes widened, "Shit! Kakashi!"

"I know" Her sensei furrowed his brow, "He's losing control again. Just like you were earlier."

Naruto's red chakra cloak started forming two tails and Mika shuddered, "Kakashi! Do something! I'm almost out of chakra. I can't stop him!"

"Already on it!" Kakashi ran up to Naruto and slapped a sort of seal on his forehead, instantly stopping the transformation. Mika bounded down with him.

"What was that? A seal?" Mika asked as Naruto's chakra cloak dissipated and his eyes almost rolled to the back of his head.

"Yeah" Kakashi's breathing was laborious, "Jiraiya gave it to me just in case."

Mika nodded, "I see. Where'd the Akatsuki member go? I can't smell him very well."

But before anything else was said, Sakura and Granny Chiyo leapt from a tree down towards them. Naruto, by then was awake but drowsy, "Sakura! Granny! You guys made it."

"Finally caught up to you" Sakura commented, "We saw the enemy flying overhead and rushed over."

"Where's Gaara?" Chiyo asked and Naruto and Mika turned solemn but Naruto pointed to where his clones were holding the body. Mika couldn't look.

But suddenly there was a scuffle and they looked around to see Guy's team had finally arrived to the fight, "Be careful!" Kakashi yelled, "He uses bombs to attack from a distance!"

But they were too late and Diedara took a bite from his clay, "Now this art is truly an explosion!"

Neji yelled, "Run everyone!"

Kakashi, however, utilized his Mangekyo Sharingan once more and before Diedara could explode, Kakashi teleported him away, exhausting his eye.

Mika stared amazed, '_Even Master Kakashi's gotten stronger'_

But then the man collapsed, "Kakashi!" Sakura shouted, "What happened? What did you do?"

Naruto helped Kakashi up as he spoke, "I . . . teleported him . . . and the explosion to another space. But never mind that. Is everyone alright?"

Naruto's clones jumped down with Gaara's body and the real Naruto glanced at Sakura, "Sakura please. Help him."

Sakura nodded and glanced at Mika who still didn't look directly at Gaara's body, denying the fact he was dead.

"Sure, Naruto. But we should go to a more clear space. There's a field a few strides that way"

Without another word, the group burst into a run towards the field and once they settled there, Sakura started her medical Ninjutsu but her face was sad.

Mika took this time to actually look at Gaara's face, _'He looks so peaceful' _

A tear ran down her cheek.

Sakura looked away, "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

Mika's breathe hitched and she leaned down by Sakura who stood up in turn. Mika bit her lip and stared at Gaara's body, "Gaara?"

She prodded his waist, "Wake up." She stroked his face, "He's so cold" she choked on her breathe.

She ran her fingers through his damp red hair, "Gaara, please"

Naruto watched on, realization hitting him like a kunai in the heart, _'Sis'_

Tears ran down Naruto's cheeks.

Mika started to cry and the group watched on in silence as Mika began to get hysteric, "Gaara please wake up. You can't die. You can't die. You can't leave me!"

She shook his still body, "come on! Please! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Gaara! Please wake up!"

"Mika" Naruto whispered. He had never seen his sister so sad before. She continued to cry to Gaara.

"Gaara please! Wake up! You can't die! You told me you loved me! Please! Please, please, please, please" she begged an unknown force, "I love you okay?! I love you! Please come back to me! Please! I LOVE YOU GAARA!"

Naruto and the others gasped at her confession. Neither one of them pegged this to happen except for Sakura and Kakashi.

Naruto cried with her, "Gaara. Why is it always Gaara? Why him? He just became Kazekage. He's Kazekage."

Chiyo sighed, "Calm down Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto snapped quicker than Mika could, "SHUT UP!"

"If you sand ninja hadn't put that sand monster inside of Gaara, then none of this would've happened! Did you ever consider what Gaara thought?! Did you ever ask?! You call him a Jinchuriki host?! Who are you to decide that fate for someone else!?"

Mika laid her head on Gaara's chest and sobbed just as Naruto sobbed with her.

The blonde Jinchuriki sobbed uncontrollably at not only Gaara's loss but his sister's as well, "I couldn't save Sasuke. I can't save Gaara. For three years I've trained like crazy but nothing's changed."

Inside, Mika almost felt the same way, '_Why couldn't I get there in time?'_

Suddenly Chiyo was on the other side of Gaara and lifted Mika's arms from the body gently before conducting a medical Ninjutsu, green chakra emitting from her hands to Gaara's body.

Mika shivered in emotional pain, "W-what are you doing?"

"Granny Chiyo, that Jutsu-" Sakura stared at Chiyo in amazement.

Naruto didn't understand though and shouted, "What are you doing to him?!"

Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay Naruto. She's going to bring Gaara back"

At this, Mika gasped and stared back at Chiyo, practically begging the older woman to tell her it was true.

Chiyo smiled back at her, "I've heard of you from rumors across the village. The rumors are that you are the only one that makes Gaara smile. I've never seen the boy smile even when he was young."

Mika let tears fall again, "Please save him."

But Chiyo's chakra was failing, "Ugh! Not enough chakra . . ."

Mika held out her hands, "Then use mine."

"No" Naruto came up to them and leaned down by Mika, "You don't have enough chakra either, Mika. You used too much in the battle. Let me. Can I help Granny?"

Chiyo nodded, "Place your hands atop of mine."

Naruto did as he was told and let the old woman use his chakra.

Mika stared at Gaara's face and held his hand in her own, "Gaara"

"In this Shinobi world created by silly old people I'm glad new souls like you two have come around." Chiyo smiled at Naruto and Mika, "Up until now, everything I've done has been wrong. But at the very end, I think I might finally be able to do something right."

Chiyo smiled dearly at them, "Suna and Konoha. May their future be something different from my time. This special power of your Naruto. Kakashi spoke of it. The power to change the future dramatically. Become Hokage the likes the world has never seen."

She then spoke to Sakura, "And Sakura, in the future don't bother saving a dying elder like me. Help those you truly care about. You're a lot like me. Such few women possess such a strong spirit. You're likely to surpass your teacher."

Then Chiyo gazed at Mika, "And Mika Uzumaki. I trust you to look after Gaara. I can see that you truly love him and I know he loves you. You make him happy. You're the first person to give him such a gift and it's because of you, not Suna nor even his own family but you. Take care of him. Cherish him."

Mika cried and gripped Gaara's cold hand tighter, "Yes, Granny Chiyo"

Chiyo smiled at both Naruto and Mika, "You two are the only ones that know Gaara's pain. Gaara also knows your pain. Protect each other."

Naruto closed his eyes and nodded and Mika held on Gaara's hand and stroked his cheek.

'_Gaara'_ Mika closed her eyes, '_come home'_

-888888888888888888888888-

"Gaara!"

The lost soul held out his hand to his face, "Who's . . . calling to me?"

He looked around to see nothing, "Where am I?"

But the whiteness focused and he could see a figure far away calling out to him, "Gaara!"

"Who is that? Who am I? Me . . ."

He saw himself alone like when he was a child, crying helplessly in fear and anguish, "Who am I? . . . I am . . ."

He opened his eyes and he heard, "Gaara"

The man looked from side to side to see a blonde and a red head. He blinked a few times before muttering, "Naruto Uzumaki?" he turned to the other side, "M-mika?"

He looked around some more to see many other of his Suna Shinobi surrounding him including his two siblings.

Naruto smiled warmly, "We all came running for ya. To rescue you"

Gaara seemed to be in shock as Kankuro came forward, "You sure had us worried little brother."

Temari intervened, "Don't act so superior! Gaara is Kazekage. Shut all your mouth you brats"

But despite herself, she pushed Naruto away and asked, "Are you feeling alright Gaara?"

The Kazekage tried to stand up but found himself too weak. Mika placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Temari was saying something but Gaara tuned her out and looked to where the hand on his shoulder connected.

"Mika" he whispered, "You came"

The girl's tears were renewed and Gaara slowly wiped them away, surprised to see the girl cry.

"Gaara" she practically sobbed and slapped his shoulder, "You bastard!"

Gaara flinched slightly at the hit but gasped when the girl brought him in a hug, arms around his waist and neck, "Don't you ever die again! You hear me?!"

"Mika, I'm fine-"

"No! Shut up! I'm talking!" She yelled forcibly in his ear, "I was so worried, so scared for you, Gaara when I heard. I felt so guilty. So messed up and when we finally found you, your cold dead corpse laying on the ground do you know how much pain I went through?!"

Gaara listened with rapt attention as she continued, "God Dammit Gaara I felt so fucking guilty because I didn't get to tell you! I didn't get to tell you and I was so afraid when you told me I didn't know what to think at first but now I do. Now I do!"

Gaara pat her back, "Mika? What are you saying?"

Mika pulled back as tears poured down her cheeks like a waterfall, "I love you! I love you Gaara Subaku!"

It was so sudden but the joy Gaara felt at that moment was incomprehensible and he grabbed the back of her neck and brought her in an aggressive kiss. Thankfully, Mika kissed back just as passionately, embracing him as if he'd disappear at any moment.

The group of people looked away awkwardly but some stared in astonishment at their Kazekage.

Gaara pulled back and whispered to her, "I love you, Mika Uzumaki."

Mika kissed him, shivering, "I love you too, Gaara Subaku." She hugged him tightly, "I love you too, dammit" they rocked together for a few seconds, both smiling until Naruto leaned in, glaring.

"And how long has this been going on?"

Mika stuck her tongue out still trying to control her tears, "About a month or two before we met in Konoha a few days ago."

Naruto looked scandalized, "What?! And you just happened to forget to tell me about this?!"

Temari came behind him and knocked him on the head, "Shut up, brat! They're having a moment!"

Mika giggled but then remembered, "Granny Chiyo!"

They looked over to see Chiyo's lifeless body in Sakura's arms.

"She's just tired is all" Naruto tried to be positive."

"No" Kankuro spoke, "Granny Chiyo is dead."

Mika understood already but Naruto seemed to have not, "Dead? What do you mean?"

Kankuro sighed, "Granny Chiyo used a life transference jutsu. It can obviously be used once because the caster of the jutsu give their life away to someone else you has lost their own."

Ebizo, Chiyo's brother, looked down at her, "She looks so peaceful"

Sakura's grip tightened on the elder woman, "Yes. Yes she does."

Gaara stared with a sadness at Chiyo's body. He understood the sacrifice and was grateful but remorseful at the same time. He stood, almost falling in the process but Mika and Naruto caught him and help him to stand, Mika leaning in on him so he could use her for support.

They walked over to Chiyo and Gaara spoke as Kazekage, "Everyone pray for Granny Chiyo."

And everyone closed their eyes, praying in honor of Chiyo who gave her life for her village.

Gaara squeezed Mika's hand and in turn she leaned her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand back.

'_I love you, too. Gaara'_

**-8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**R&R**

**Too fast or was it good? Let me know. And I am so sorry I haven't updated in like, forever! I was sidetracked with another story lol**

**Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Thanks for reading **


	4. Worth Waiting For

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. Here's a little present. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with finals, another story I've been dead set on and other stuff. But here you all are! Enjoy the chapter**

**-888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

Team Kakashi and Team Guy stood in front of the Kazekage and his siblings. They were in the Kazekage's office and it was a little awkward mostly because Mika and Gaara couldn't stop staring at each other.

Finally Naruto growled a little to catch the two's attention, snapping Gaara back into reality. Kankuro, however, rolled his eyes and took over, "You sure you guys don't want to stay and rest for a day?"

Sakura spoke, "We must report for Lady Hokage right away"

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head staring at Kakashi's poor condition, leaning on Guy, his teammate, "Yeah but-"

Kakashi laughed it off, "Ah don't worry. Like Sakura said, we need to report this right away. Something is bugging me about. Besides, I have comrades who will help me get home"

Guy laughed whole heartedly, "He's right about that!"

Gaara was staring at Mika again who smiled and bit her lip. She turned to her friends, "Yeah you guys go on out ahead and I'll stay here just for a few nights huh?"

Naruto blanched, "What?!"

Gaara's eyes brightened at the idea while Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Mika as if saying 'Well I know what _you're _doing tonight'.

Mika waved her hands up defensively at Naruto, "Hey calm down, bro! He's my boyfriend who almost died forever! I'm not allowed to spend one night with him? . . . Anymore?"

Naruto growled and glared at Gaara who looked almost a bit perturbed at Naruto's anger. Naruto calmed himself down, though and wrinkled his nose, "Fine. But I swear if he hurts you, I'm gonna-"

Mika rolled her eyes and hugged her brother tightly, "Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

Kakashi and Guy grumbled a bit as Kakashi asked, "Shouldn't you be asking us if it's alright for you to stay?"

Mika smiled sickenly sweet at them, "Are you sure you want to tell me 'no'?"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

-88888888888888888888888-

They all stood outside of the walls, paying their last respects to Lady Chiyo. Mika didn't know what had transpired between Sakura and the elder but she could tell that Sakura had the greatest of respect for the woman.

Finally Kakashi called out, "Come on Sakura! It's time to go"

They then all stood out in front of each other with Mika and Gaara together and Temari and Kankuro on either side of them on the one side and Team Kakashi and Guy on the other with Naruto standing in front of them looking nervous. Not only was he nervous of leaving his sister again but he had never really told anyone good-bye formerly before. He was at a total loss.

"Well uh" Naruto started, "I guess this is where we say good-bye and shake hands or something like that. . . But I'm no good at that sort of thing. So let's just uh"

Gaara held out his hand for Naruto to take, waiting as patient as a statue. Mika just smiled, _'We've come a long way'_

Naruto, however, looked almost astounded at the scene and Gaara smiled slightly and moved some sand around Naruto's hand. Naruto gasped softly as the sand came around his hand lightly in the wind and moved his hand to Gaara's own, helping him get over his little fear.

Their hands met and Naruto smiled and met Gaara's eyes, "Just don't you ever hurt her. Got it?" he squeezed Gaara's hand a bit and the Kazekage's eyes widened a bit.

"I would never hurt her"

Naruto nodded and smiled before letting his hand go and hugging his sister again who returned the hug full force.

As the Konoha teams left, Mika stared after them until she couldn't see them anymore, holding Gaara's hand firmly as if he's float away from her.

Gaara turned his gaze to the girl beside him, thinking in his own thoughts for once_, 'She's so beautiful'_

It was nice to hear that Shukaku didn't speak back a perverted remark. That was one of the things he was happy for since he died. Now he never had to worry about Shukaku escaping ever again. He could sleep, relax and have his own thoughts without them being ridiculed by the raccoon-dog.

He sighed, staring at his love, "Are you ready to go back to the mansion?"

Mika smiled at him, "Yeah. Besides, I got a surprise for you"

Gaara blushed a bit, "What is it?" he asked as they started walking.

The wolf Jinchuriki smirked, "You'll find out tonight, my dear Kazekage"

Said Kazekage swallowed, his own sexual thoughts running wild. He might be inexperienced but he was so ready.

That is, until they walked in the home and Temari and Kankuro smirked at them, "Going somewhere?" Temari asked.

Kankuro snickered, "To a bed perhaps?"

Gaara glared at them, "Shut up."

Mika laughed, "It's only two in the afternoon, you guys! What I got planned isn't until nightfall"

Kankuro covered a nosebleed, giving his brother a bro punch.

Gaara just looked plainly uncomfortable and walked away over to the couch to turn on the TV, not realizing that they were all still in their black clothing from Chiyo's funeral.

Mika swung herself over the couch and landed on his lap, grinning while Temari and Kankuro sat on separate chairs. After a while of Gaara's sweet talk, playing with Mika's hair and trying to tickle her behind her ear( which was still her sweet spot), Kankuro decided that that was enough and went down into his puppet cave. Temari finally found it annoying a half hour later when Gaara started to give Mika a hickey. She left, making some excuse about starting dinner.

Now that Mika and Gaara were alone, Gaara sat her up in his lap, straddling him, making her sit on his legs, "You're beautiful."

Mika blushed red, "I love you"

The man growled sexily, "I'll never not love hearing you say that. I love you too, Mika Uzumaki" he grasped the back of her head and leaned her down to him. Mika thought that he was going to kiss her but instead, he simply brought their foreheads to meet and nuzzled her nose with his own lovingly.

Mika pecked his nose with her lips and he hugged her firmly, their bodies squishing together perfectly.

Gaara breathed in her scent, "I'll never leave you again."

Mika kissed his ear lobe, "And I'll never leave you"

They stayed like that until Temari finally came to tell them that dinner was ready. The older sister smiled at them, "Okay you lovebirds, it's time to eat. I'll go get Kankuro"

After dinner, Mika whisked Gaara away up to his room. Gaara, not completely foolish, knew what his love had in mind.

**-88888888888888-(Lemon starts here)-888888888888-**

When they got up to his room, Gaara slammed the door behind him and started to take off his clothes. Meanwhile, Mika ventured over to his bed and pulled out a drawer from the desk by the bed, taking out a few condoms that Kankuro had bought his brother for Mika's Birthday not too long ago.

She flashed them at Gaara, "From Kankuro?"

The Kazekage hummed almost irritatedly but nodded anyway hurriedly. He was still a teenager, after all and had hormones just like any other normal boy. His whole body was filled to the brim with overwhelming lust. Mika smirked and began taking her clothes off, too, throwing the condoms on the bed.

Gaara yanked off his shirt and stared at the awe inspiring sight before him. Mika was taking off her own shirt and pants, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. On the bed beside her were condoms and Gaara grinned animalistically at the sight.

Slowly, he stepped forward and got rid of his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Using his sand, he pushed her down so she was laying down on the bed and he crawled over her dominantly.

Mika whimpered wantonly, "Gaara" as he leaned down and sucked at her collar bone. Multi-tasking, he reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it across the room somewhere. Meanwhile, Mika was working on getting Gaara's boxers off of him and when she did, she gave him a condom.

Gaara smirked as he quickly but efficiently put it on before ripping her underwear off. This wasn't the first time they were naked in front of each other but they both stared at each other in the most unbelievable want. Gaara leaned down and kissed her sweetly, making sure to slide his tongue gently over her lips but not asking for entry. He kissed her with his eyes shut tight and his brow furrowed savoring her every breath and memorizing her soft spots.

He held her cheeks in his palms and rubbed his thumbs gently on her face as he kissed her with overflowing love.

Mika let a tear escape her eye in happiness as he let her go and looked down at her. He brushed the tear away, "Are you sure you want to do this, Mika?"

The girl smiled and nodded, "I may be a virgin, Gaara, but I'm not weak. I want to do this with you. Only you"

The Kazekage breathed out in excitedly and positioned himself but before he did anything, he kissed and held her. Then while she was distracted, he thrust in, causing her to gasp and groan in pain at the sudden entry. The man above her stilled though, waiting for her signal to keep going.

He pecked her on the face, kissing her tears away and rubbed circles over her forehead to calm her. Meanwhile though, Gaara was in the utmost ecstasy. The mere thought of waiting angered him but his love for the girl underneath him overpowered the need for pleasure.

Finally, Mika nodded and kissed him back, telling him that he could move. Gently, Gaara eased his way out before thrusting back in just as fast as he had the first time. Mika held in her groan but Gaara kissed her forehead, "Don't hold the sounds back. It's okay to let them go"

He thrust in again but this time, Mika couldn't help herself as she cried out in both pain and pleasure, "Gaara" she whimpered as he gradually went faster.

The Kazekage groaned over her as he felt her tighten, "Mmmm"

Mika's pain then was overridden with desire and she hooked her legs around the man's waist while gripping his red hair with one hand and scratching his bare back with her other, "Faster Gaara. It's o-okay. Just let loose! More!"

After hearing those words, Gaara had never felt more in control and he slammed in his lover at irrepressible speed. They moaned and groaned, the violent love-making causing the bed to screech loudly. Faster, harder and faster they went until not long after, Gaara was finally reaching his end. He bit onto Mika's shoulder and winced a bit as Mika did the same, reaching the same point.

Mika came first though and whimpered and shouted Gaara's named over the bite she gave him. Gaara, feeling the pain mixed with unbelievable pleasure finally cried out as the pressure in his lower belly built to immeasurable heights. He bit her hard, savoring the blood that now flowed through his lips. Mika had bit at the same force but since Gaara no longer held a Jinchuriki, he didn't heal as fast as Mika could. Gaara stilled over her and slowly pulled out, unclamping his mouth from her shoulder as well. Mika did the same, letting his neck free.

They breathed heavily, panting and sweating in their exhaustion. Gaara fell beside her, yanked the condom off and pulled her close to him with his eyes closed, "That was great."

Mika laughed, "Yeah. It was." She snuggled up to him, "I love you, Coon boy"

Gaara smiled with pure joy and kissed her forehead, "I love you too, Mika"

**-8888888888888-(Lemon Over)-8888888888888888-**

The next day and a half were the best of the couple's lives as they spent every moment they could together. Gaara didn't want it to end but he knew that Mika had to go back to her village and meet with the others about their next mission. So the time finally came as Mika stood before Temari, Kankuro and Gaara at the gates of Suna.

"At least you guys don't have to worry about me getting home safely." She joked and Gaara smirked at her.

They smiled at each other and Gaara kissed her, "I wish you well until the next time we meet, love. I love you, Mika"

Mika kissed him back and hugged him, "I love you too Gaara"

After saying their good-byes, Mika smiled and waved before letting her teleportation jutsu commence.

-88888888888888888-

Meanwhile, Naruto and the gang were almost at the gates of Konoha when lightning struck. Naruto smirked, '_Just on time, sis'_

However, Guy, with Kakashi on his back and Lee right behind them, did not notice the lightening and screeched into the village's main gates on record time with Lee right behind Guy.

Guy shouted, "Alright! Now that is youth!"

Lee cried out dramatically, "Yes! I have come into second place. Guy sensei! You are truly awesome!"

Guy smirked at his pupil, "Actually Lee, Kakashi came in second! You came in THIRD!"

Lee cried, "No!"

Mika smirked at them both, "Actually Guy was second, Kakashi third and Lee, you were fourth, sweety"

They all stared at Mika in shock and Lee shouted, "Noooooo!"

Naruto, Sakura, Neji and Tenten came through the gates and frowned at the dramatic scene in front of them. Naruto rushed over to Mika, "You just got here?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah. I did-"

"Did he do anything to you?"

Mika frowned at her brother, "I wouldn't tell you if he did, Naruto. All I'll tell you is that it was the best night of my life" she grinned and Naruto looked like he was going to throw up.

"That's disgusting"

Sakura knocked him on the head, "You idiot, you don't even know what they did!"

He pouted, "Oh yeah I do! That guy took my twin sister's innocence! That's what happened!"

Sakura was just about to hit him but they were interrupted when Guy was suddenly taking off with Kakashi still on his back. Sakura blanched, "Guy! We have to take him to the hospital first!"

After finally catching up to Guy, Sakura grabbed Kakashi from him and took off to the hospital. Mika's spirits were lifted greatly and she felt absolutely amazing.

'_**Enjoy it while you can, pup'**_ Okami chuckled in her mind, '_**Dangerous times are approaching'**_

Mika nodded in understanding. Of course she knew that the Akatsuki were planning something big. They still had to go after Naruto and a few other Jinchuriki.

'_I wonder why they need me last though? That man himself said that there were only nine great tailed beasts needed for the ritual. But then why need the Eleven tails? What is the ten-tails then?'_

But before she could be busted out of her thoughts, Naruto shoved her, 'Hey sis, you alright?"

Mika nodded, "Yeah. Just thinking about what that Deidara guy said before. About the Akatsuki's plans for the Jinchuriki."

"Hey" he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry about it. We'll be fine."

They walked around for a few more minutes until Naruto had an evil glint in his eye, "Hey ya know what would be fun?"

Mika raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Let's spy on Sakura and Tsunade! Maybe while they're caring for Kakashi, he'll have his mask off!"

The sister rolled her eyes, "He never has his mask off, Naruto. Remember that time we all set off in our own little mission to figure out what was behind his mask?"

He nodded.

"There was another mask" Mika frowned, "He's so weird."

Naruto put on a puppy face and Mika's eye twitched, "Dammit, fine. But only for a few minutes because I really need to clean our apartment. Who knows what the hell kind of cobwebs and dust is around there now."

Naruto pumped his fist and ran, "Alright! Let's go!"

-88888888888888888888888888-

Mika and Naruto were listening into Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura's conversation. It seemed as though when Sakura and Chiyo went against Sasori, he ended up telling her about a secret meeting that was supposed to happen between him and a spy that worked between Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.

"It could be an ambush" Shizune spoke.

Mika narrowed her eyes_, 'We can take them'_

"Well then if it's a trap, then we fight" Sakura said and Mika's eyes widened.

'_Damn, she's gotten even more aggressive. But seriously though. Why should we bother with this mission? The only reason really is to find Orochimaru and Sasuke and bring the prick back to Konoha. Why does Naruto still want him home anyway? The bastard tried to rape me! I did promise him though and they are best friends. But Sasuke tried to kill Naruto. Gah! I swear my brother is so much more confusing than a girl! Why would he care so much about that bastard?!'_

She glanced at Naruto, who was caught up in listening to the conversation.

'_Maybe he's caught up in the false reality that he'd come home and everything will be fine and dandy?'_

Mika almost snorted.

'_I swear he's either gay or clueless'_

"Besides, what do you Naruto and Mika would have to say about this?" Tsunade asked Shizune and Mika finally turned her attention back to them.

Naruto stood up with his arms crossed, "I'd say that we'd better find some more teammates!"

He took off in his excitement, leaving Mika alone on the roof. She pouted.

'_Jerk. Leaving me all alone. And here's he's the one who wanted me to come with him in the first place!'_

The girl rolled her eyes and took off after him. She could pretty much put two and two together and come up with what everyone was talking about though. They had to find another teammate to go on the mission to Tenchi Bridge. They only had three members counting her, Naruto and Sakura and they needed one more. A team leader.

'_I wonder. . . '_ Mika hummed in her mind as she suddenly shot off after Naruto, '_Perhaps Shikamaru? Nah, he's busy. Neji maybe? . . . . Nah he's too weird and strict.'_

She sighed, "This is hard."

Mika grumbled to herself, her thoughts drifting off to Sasuke. She remembered the last time they met in the Land of Snow at the Red Storm Temple.

**(Flashback)**

She let chakra lightning form in her hands and shot the electricity towards the three men, forcing the chakra lightning to form into a rope and wrap around them tightly, effectively trapping them.

Kenshin on the other hand was very confused, "Mika? Are you alright? You know these men?"

Mika growled demonically, "Know them?" Her eyes started to turn gold, "I hate them!"

The three other head monks in the back ground were gasping as Mika was letting her anger slow in the temple. Kenshin was panicking and Imako whined.

Sasuke who now sported long baggy dark blue pants, a gray button shirt and black snow storm jacket over it just stared at Mika in disguised awe, his Sharingan eyes active.

He squirmed in the electric rope.

Mika began shaking, "They need to leave. Now."

Kenshin was shocked, "B-but Mika! The storm!"

"I don't care" She snapped at Kenshin, "They deserve the storm after all these bastards put me and my family through!" Her canines were slowly growing sharper and Imako wined again, placing her large head on Mika's shoulder. Mika seemed to have calmed down only slightly.

"Mika listen. Remember the rules. A monk shall not turn away a guest. There will be no violence in this temple."

"I don't care! You don't know what these. . .These monsters did to me and my brother! Orochimaru is a sadistic freak bastard who stole by brother's best friend, promising power and tried to kill me. Kabuto mocked my brother and tried to kill him not so long ago! And Sasuke Uchiha! He's the worst one! He was my brother's best friend but betrayed him and Konoha just for his selfish need for power! He almost killed me and my brother!"

Mika growled louder," These bastards mean nothing to me!"

She tightened the electric rope even more, making even the stoic Kabuto groan in pain, especially at the constant light shocking feeling.

"That's enough!" Monk Ryuu yelled and Mika winced but still held the jutsu.

Ryuu came forward and stood beside Mika, glaring at her, "There will be no violence in this temple. So long as these three are here then no harm will come to them am I clear, Uzumaki?"

Mika shivered in rage, the darkness inside of her laughing at her, "I take orders from Imako, not you."

Sasuke stared at her through his grown black hair that had blown into his face.

Imako growled into Mika's ear and the girl immediately let the jutsu fall, the electric rope disappearing into crackling sparks. She sighed.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Mika stepped closer to the three men and glared at a grinning Orochimaru, "You." She growled ferociously, "If you even try to do anything threatening I will not hesitate in ripping you in half and letting my wolf over there eat you alive."

Orochimaru's grin fell and he stared at her hard, sensing the sincerity that held the dark promise.

Mika turned to Kabuto, "If you do anything to the monks as in poison or manipulation I will break your glasses again and shove the sharp shards of broken glass up your ass. Got it?"

Kabuto grunted and fixed his glasses, sweat dripping from his face. Then Mika turned to Sasuke.

"And as for you." She grabbed the front of his shirt and bared her unusually long sharp canines in his face, "If you so much as look at me, touch me or talk to me, I'll fucking kill you. That way you won't have to worry about getting revenge for your precious clan because you'll be with them! Okay?"

The Uchiha glared at her and activate his Sharingan eye, shivering in anger.

-88888888888888888888888-

She suddenly jumped up to stand and glared at him, "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

Sasuke just stood up looked at her curiously, "It's been four days and I was sick of waiting."

Mika raised an eyebrow, "Waiting for what?!"

"For you to train me" his answer was calm and Mika couldn't' help but to laugh at his reply and circle him.

"What?! What makes you think I'll train you? My answer four days ago was 'no' and the answer is still 'no'. Now get out of my room and stay out!"

The raven haired boy smirked, "You haven't changed a bit Mika."

"Yeah?" she scoffed, "Well I can't say the same for you. You've changed for the worse it seems."

"Really?" Sasuke took a step towards her but Mika wasn't having any of it and shot a chakra lightning shock at him. Sasuke repelled the blast easily causing the bolt to hit the wall behind them. This alerted most of the people in the mountain of course though.

"I thought there was to be no violence within the temple?" Sasuke taunted her and Mika hissed.

"Rules were meant to be broken."

But before the Jinchuriki could make another move, Imako appeared in the room in front of Mika.

-888888888888888888888888-

Mika crossed her arms, "You are still no match for Itachi."

Sasuke's face tightened and he glared at her coldly, "You don't know a damn thing!"

Mika just stared at him, "I don't? What don't' I know Uchiha?"

"Everything!" Sasuke was losing his temper, "You don't know a thing about me, about true loneliness or what it's like to lose a family member!"

Mika snapped and punched the boy in the face, causing him to stagger a little and wipe off his cheek. He growled.

"I don't know loneliness?! How dare you! Naruto and I have been alone all our lives before Team Seven!"

Sasuke punched her in the gut, catching her off guard, "Gah!"

"You've had Naruto with you! He was there for you! You were never alone like I was!"

Mika glared and blocked a kick he tried to throw at her, "You're wrong. You always had people who loved you. Naruto and I may have had each other but everyone else hated us for what we were."

The two parted and walked in a circle around each other like predators before Mika spoke again, "You had a family I know. Those you loved and cared for you. It was when you were seven years old when Itachi killed them all right?"

Sasuke didn't speak but the look in his eyes was enough and Mika continued.

"Well think about it. Naruto and I had nothing to begin with. We could have easily become Konoha's enemy. Rogues like you are. But we didn't. You had a family and after they were killed you had two options. Option one was revenge like you have chosen already. To become a rogue and the betrayer of your village. Then there's option two."

"What are you talking about?! There was only ever one option! To kill Itachi!"

"Or you could have left your hate and enjoyed your life. You could have spent your life like it should have been. Do you think your family would be proud of what you have become?! Would your parents be proud of a killer? A rogue ninja hell bent on murder and revenge?"

Sasuke seemed to think about this but shook it off, "What's wrong with you Uzumaki?! There was only ever option one! Do think I wanted to become this?! I would love nothing more than to go back to the village!"

"Then what's stopping you?!"

"I'm an avenger!" With that, Sasuke bolted to Mika, slamming her with a punch that knocked the wind out of her.

She collided with the burning snow, landing a few feet from Sasuke's punch.

'_You're such an idiot!_' she thought.

'_You'll never see it.'_ She narrowed her eyes as she stood up again, '_You'll never see that you are not alone. That you always had option two. We could have helped you but you chose solitude over teamwork. You were always a lone wolf weren't you?'_

Mika felt the power well inside of her with all the chakra she could muster, she drew the lightning from the ground up to her feet, ran to the Uchiha who ran towards her as well with a Chidori and let the lightning pulse through her body.

Just when Sasuke's Chidori was about to hit her, she let the lightning that pulsed inside of her strike out of her fingertips and hit her old Teammate. The effect was immediate.

"Ggrrraaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Sasuke screamed and lurched back, the lightning springing in and out of his own body. As Sasuke fell to the ground, Mika stood above him with a chilling frown on her face.

Sasuke was now flinching violently in the snow, unused to the real lightning. He had only ever had experience with Chakra lightning. It was a good thing Mika didn't put too much lightning at the last second. She realized that she didn't want to kill him.

She wanted to make him suffer.

To humiliate him.

She leaned down to him and he looked up at her with pain on his face and in his eyes.

"You're weak."

Sasuke's eyes widen with terror at the realization before he blacked out completely.

-888888888888888888888888888-

"I wanted to apologize."

Mika's eyes widened in shock, "What?"

Sasuke looked away, trying to act cool, "I apologize for losing my control and attacking you yesterday."

Mika's anger returned, _'That's it?!'_

"Isn't there anything else you'd like to apologize for, Uchiha?" she tried to convince him but he just snarled at her.

"Like what?"

She twitched, "Oh I don't know. Maybe for everything else you've done!"

Sasuke stepped forwards more and Mika continued, "What about claiming that I didn't know anything about loneliness? That I was a demon just like my brother? How about when you tried to rape me the night you turned rogue? How about when you tried to kill my brother, and almost killed me!?"

Sasuke clenched his own fists this time and snarled at Mika, "Ha! I don't need to apologize for any of that!"

"Oh really?" Mika's throat tightened.

"Yes. One was because you are a demon. I saw your power when you tried to fight Itachi and his companion! Plus you don't know what it's like to lose a family member let alone your whole clan by your brother!"

His eyes turned to the Sharingan, threatening her, "As for trying to kill your brother, I was merely doing what my brother did before me. To receive the Mangekyo Sharingan an Uchiha member must kill the person closest to him. Your brother was very close to me. He was my best friend, I'll admit that."

"Then why try to kill him?!"

"Because then I'd have the power to kill Itachi!"

"You're an idiot" Mika muttered loud enough for him to hear. Sasuke closed his eyes shut and groaned.

"As for trying to rape you . . . I loved you. . . Dammit I still do."

Mika stepped back in partial fear.

Sasuke's eyes softened, "I still love you. But to kill Itachi I can have no distractions! That's why that night a year ago I tried to take you to satisfy my own needs. I wanted you so badly before I left. I didn't want to regret. I didn't want to wonder what things could have been like and I snapped."

"That's it?" Mika shivered in anger but tried to keep under control, "You just snapped?"

A tear ran down her cheek, "I may have hated your guts then but at least I still thought of you as a teammate. A friend. Friends wouldn't hurt each other like you've hurt me!"

Sasuke was losing control again. He felt as if she was the only one to ever make him this way, so out of control and wild, "What do you want from me?! An apology for that?! No way! I will never apologize for acting upon how I felt about you! I said I loved you!"

"Someone who loved me would never have done what you did, Uchiha. Now I suggest you go back to the temple, pack your things and leave back to whatever snake hole you and your sick new 'friends' crawled out of!"

Sasuke groaned out in frustration, "You're such a bitch!"

"And you're such a bastard!"

**(End of Flashback)**

That was the last thing she remembered before her dark side came out and took control of her body. Kenshin and Imako told her that she had lost complete control and attacked Sasuke, Orochimaru and Kabuto but before she could kill them, Imako and Kenshin stopped her and let the enemies go.

Mika didn't feel bad, really. The only thing she really felt sorry for was that she lost control of herself and that Sasuke had lost himself so much into darkness that he was willing to go to such lengths to gain power.

'_He's such a fucking idiot.' _She though and shook her head vigorously.

Mika looked around and noticed that she was on the streets near Ichiraku. She sighed and put her hands in her black pants pockets, her white and red robe billowing in the soft wind along with her matching red hair.

"Hey!" Mika's eyes widened when she heard the familiar voice.

'_Naruto?'_ She broke out into a run and tore after the sounds and angered voices.

When she came out into an open path in the town, she spotted Naruto going after a man on a roof top. Then she also spotted Choji and Shikamaru nearby battle-stanced. Naruto reached the man and she could plainly hear them speaking with her canine senses.

"You're pretty weak aren't you? Are you even a boy at all?"

"Guh!" Naruto seemed shocked and growled at the man with pure hatred, "Why you-"

Mika chose that moment to use her lightning teleportation jutsu and appear beside the man, "Excuse me, but would you mind leaving my brother alone. Tell me now." She pulled out a kunai and placed it to the man's throat, "Who are you?"

The man smiled, "Letting your sister fight your battles for you? You really are pathetic, aren't you?"

With that, the man jotted Mika's kunai away and disappeared with a burst of flame.

Mika and Naruto were both thinking the same things, _'Who the hell was that guy?'_

**-88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888-**

**Well I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update. I hope you liked this chapter and just to let you guys know, the flashbacks were from my sequel, 'Mika and Naruto Uzumaki: Changes. Chapters 7 and 8. I know there was a long Flashback but I feel that it was necessary.**

**Please Review and have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! **


End file.
